Daughter of Anarchy
by Greenpumpkin
Summary: Being the daughter of a Son was not easy. Being adopted by SAMCRO was just plain crazy.
1. The day my life changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sons of Anarchy.**

There was no light coming out of the windows. Autumn knew something was not right but she was too curious to leave and get help. She pushed the front door, wich was already open and got inside her house, leaving her school bag on the chair in the entrance like she would always do. All she could hear was the silence inside the house. She knew it was not normal. Her dad would always have people in the living room or in the kitchen, drinking and talking and her father would always run to her and lift her up in the air then sit her on his laps and ask her to tell him what she did at school. But he was not there. Autumn kept walking and arrived in front of the garage door. There was a weird smell coming from behind the closed door but it did not stopped Autumn. She pushed it open, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the garage and when she could see, she started screaming.

Everything went so fast after that. Her old neighbour, Miss Jacqueline, who was always in her garden, came inside the house and took Autumn out of there before calling the police. Then ambulances came, followed by police cars and tons of curious people. A police officer took her hand and brought her inside an ambulance, asking her questions but Autumn did not answered to any of them. She was still in shock from the discovery she had made minutes ago. The police officer kept talking and Autumn started crying. She did not understand why this man was asking her all these questions. Then she saw a hand on the cop's shoulder.

-Move. said a voice

There was so much agressivity in that voice that the police officer did not even turned around and did what he was asked too. When Autumn lifted her head up, she recognized Clay Morrow, her father's friend. She got up and held him tight, crying on his neck while he carried her away from the house. He placed her on top of his motorcycle and bent down before looking at her.

-You hurt? asked Clay

Autumn shook her head and started crying once more. Clay asked someone to come take care of her for a minute. He then walked away, near the ambulance and waited for the police officer to get out of the house. When he asked them to take a look at the corpses, the police officer told him to go away, that there was nothing to see. Autumn knew it was a new cop because nobody would ever tell Clay Morrow to go away but before anything bad happened, Sheriff Wayne arrived at the scene and took over the cop. He looked at Autumn who looked back at him and pulled the white blanket away from the body. He did the same with the four stretchers. When he arrived at the last stretcher, Autumn got up and started running. When she arrived near the stretcher, she took the hand emerging from the blanket and held it tight, crying again. Wayne tried to bring her away but she held the hand tighter. Wayne lifted the blanket and Clay shook his head. He took Autumn in his arms and walked her back to his motorcycle before looking at the rest of his crew.

-Sam, John, Chris and Ray. said Clay

-I'm sorry but we need to take this little girl with us. We have questions to ask her. We'll take care of her.

-You ain't takin' her anywhere. replied Clay

-But... but we have orders... replied the cop

-Clay, you need to let her come with us. She's in shock. She found her father dead in the garage along three men she knew. We need to take care of her. replied Wayne, who arrived behind them.

-We'll take care of her. replied Clay

-But she's just a kid Clay! You can't take her just like that! said Wayne

-Trust me, I will.

Wayne shook his head and started walking away from them, knowing he would never win against Clay. Clay took his cellphone out of his pocket and called someone. Then he took Autumn's hand and walked her to a black van before closing the door. He looked at a guy and pointed the driver's seat with his chin before going back to his bike. Charlie could see through the tainted window that they had all gathered around the corpse of his father and that they were talking. Altough she could not hear what they were talking about, she knew they were talking about revenge. Because Autumn knew that the person who would hurt a Son would get hunted down.

The van started moving and Autumn kept looking at her house. When it came out of sight, she kept looking in the same direction. Then she heard the bikes following them and closed her eyes until they arrived at the garage. She got out of the van and walked near the front door, waiting for Clay. When he arrived, she held his hand as he pushed the door. Autumn entered and was troubled by the silence inside the room. She had been there several times and people would always yell and laugh. Some would play pool while others would drink at the bar.

Gemma came running. She took Autumn in her arms and hugged her tight before going to Clay. Autumn looked around and spotted Jax coming her way. He was only six years older then her but Autumn always referred to him as an adult. He looked at her from a distance and then went near his mother, waiting for her to tell him what to do. Tig came near her and lifted her up and sat her on the bar before hugging her. Gemma talked to Clay a bit and came back to see her.

-Tired, sweetheart? she asked Autumn

Autumn shook her head again and Gemma took her in her arms before heading upstairs. Autumn could see that the adults had all gathered around and were talking about what had happened. When Gemma started climbing the stairs, Autumn fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she started panicking. She got up quickly and looked around her, trying to find out where she was. Then she saw Jax sitting at the desk, looking at her. She calmed down and headed for the bathroom. When she got out, Jax was still there. He had placed some of her clothes on the bed and was standing next to the door.

-You okay?

Autumn shook her head and took her clothes, walking back to the bathroom. She changed herself and drank water straight from the faucet before going out once again. She followed Jax downstairs. The room was empty. She sat on a chair and looked at the floor, trying to understand everything that had happened to her.

-I know how you feel. It's painful to know that he will never be around anymore. But we'll take care of you. By the way, Mom went to get you something to eat even if I doubt you're hungry. said Jax standing near the door.

-I am. replied Autumn

Three days later, it was time for her father's funeral. The entire club was there. The black coffin was in the middle of the room. Autumn was near it, surrounded by people telling her how much they had loved her father. She knew half the people who were talking to her but appreciated the fact that people actually talked to her. She was the only kid besides Jax and she did not liked that. Then Clay asked people to keep a minute of silence in honor of their fallen brothers, telling them they would be avenged. Autumn went near the coffin and touched her father's hand for the last time. She placed a picture on the coffin and went to sit next to Gemma while the rest of the group gathered around the coffin to say their last goodbyes to their brother.

When her father was six feet underground, Autumn started crying once again. She felt lost and alone. She did not know what to do. Her mother had left when she was just a baby and she only had her father for family. No brothers, no sisters. Gemma took her hand and went to her car. Autumn got in and closed the door, trying to understand what was going on. When they arrived at the club house, Gemma brought her in and place her on a bar stool.

-I don't know how you feel but we're here for you sweetheart. You're family and we take care of our own. Everybody here is there for you. softly said Gemma.

Autumn shook her head and looked around her. People were drinking but she could see in their faces that they were sad and angry. She knew someone had done something bad to her father and that the Sons will seek revenge for them and mostly for her. She did not wanted to stay there but she had nowhere else to go so she just stayed still and waited for Gemma to handle things for her. Clay came near her with a hot chocolate in his hands.

-Drink, you'll feel better. Gemma and I will talk for a bit. If you need anything, you ask one of us okay? said Clay

Autumn started drinking the hot chocolate while looking at the adults. She knew they were talking about who would take care of her now that her father was gone. She knew most of them but still was not comfortable knowing she would be living with one of them. When her eyelids got heavier, she went to Gemma and tugged on her sleeve.

-I'm tired. she said

Gemma patted Autumn's head and showed her the way with her chin, pushing her back. Autumn got upstairs and went to the bedroom. She laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She slowly fell asleep, thinking about her father. Few days later, it was decided that she would go with Gemma and Clay until they could find someone who was willing to live in Autumn's house. She moved back in her house few days later with Chibbs.

And that is how Autumn grew up, spending most of her time at the club house. She would do her homework at the bar, on the same stool everytime. They would always show her what to do and she would learn quickly. From her stool, she saw it all: the divorces, the prospects, the rivalry, the pornstars, her new family.


	2. One of us

-Happy birthday! shouted Chibbs

-Thank you! Now you can get waisted! replied Autumn with a smile.

They all laughed as Autumn took a deep breath and blew all of the twenty-three candles on her cake. She then went to pour herself some coffeefrom the pot she had made minutes ago. Her habit seemed strange for the Sons but she could never get used to drinking beer. She never liked the taste and she saw them drunk too many times to just do like they usually did when they were partying. She sliced the cake and started eating it, watching the people around her. She knew they were celebrating her birthday but any occasion was good for the Sons to throw a party and get waisted. Gemma came closed to her and took a piece of cake too.

-It's good. Thank you Gemma. said Autumn

-You're welcome. You're one of us baby. replied Gemma before kissing her cheek.

Autumn had gotten used to it. Even though she was an adult, most of the club would still treat her like a kid. The new members had tried to get her in their bed but Gemma always made it clear that she must not be touched. She was like the daughter she never had and made sure that Autumn always behaved in a good way. When she finished her piece of cake, she took her cup and headed outside to get some fresh air. She got stopped plenty of times by people who wished her a happy birthday. When she finally arrived outside, she spotted Jax at the picnic table, smoking too.

-Mind if I join? asked Autumn

-No. By the way, happy birthday. replied Jax, kissing her cheek.

-Thank you sweetie! But where's Wendy?

-She said she wanted to stay at home. She did not feel well and she said she would just wait for me.

-I'll go see her later then! replied Autumn.

She lighted up a cigarette and smoked it slowly. She was thinking about all those years with the Sons. She had seen a lot of prospects and a lot of new people but things had slowled down a bit. She had seen wars and pornstars, drugs and guns. She had seen people leave like Tara did when Autumn was younger. She had admired her for a long time but could never think about leaving Charming. The Sons were her family and they all raised her in some way. They all babysitted her and took care of her and she felt like she would betray them by leaving. She went back in to see that the party was getting crazier. There was now girls dancing on table and guys drunk watching them. Autumn made her way to the bar but got stopped by Tig who litteraly jumped on her. He was waisted and Autumn knew it. The two girls he was with gave her a dirty look but she ignored them and hugged Tig back.

-Happy birthday! You're sooooo beautiful tonight baby. slowly said Tig

-You're welcome Tiggy! Now go and have fun with your girls okay? replied Autumn, trying to hold Tig so he could not fall.

She made her way into the crowd, getting hugged by people as she went to get another cup of coffee. She splashed a dash of Irish liquor in it so she could feel a little bit wild. She sat on her bar stool, everybody knew it was hers since Gemma had someone replacing the leather by a green fabric with pink letters on it saying "Autumn" and looked at the clock. She was working the next day and she did not wanted to be late altough she knew Luanne would not make a drama out of it. She had been working as an assistant for Luanne since she was twenty-one and had never missed a day of work. She got out of her thoughts when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. It was Bobby, holding a gift box.

-We all pitched in. Open it up!

She unwrapped the box and open it up to find a black sweater with the Son's logo in the back. In front, where people usually placed their tags like VP or Prez, there was written Daughter of Anarchy. Autumn hugged Bobby and kissed him on the cheek before putting the sweater on. She heard someone whistling in the back and turned around to see Juice smiling at her.

-You're fucking sexy with that on! he shouted

-I'm always sexy Juice! replied Autumn, laughing.

She then went to see Gemma and Clay who were sitting at the table with Piney. She hugged them from behind and thanked them for the wonderful gift. She sat down with them and they started talking to her about how she was when she was younger. Autumn blushed as they told her she was sometimes too curious but they thought it was cute. They kept on sharing these stories until late in the morning. Most people had crashed on couches and Tig had fell asleep on the bar. Bobby had his head resting on a dancer's laps and was half-asleep, singing some unknown Elvis' song.

-I gotta go guys. Luanne's waiting for me later this morning and I want to sleep a bit before going. You'll be okay without me Gemma? asked Autumn

-Yeah baby. I hope you liked your party! she replied

-I did. Thank you so much! said Autumn

She got up and took her car keys out of her pocket and went to her car. She was happy to have the sweater on because it was a bit chilly outside. She started her car and started driving back to her house. She passed in front of Jax's house, wanting to see Wendy but she decided to go straight home instead. She did not know if Wendy was awake but since she was pregnant, she did not wanted to waker her up so she kept driving until she arrived at her house. She parked her car and unlocked the front door. She did not open any lights and made her way to her bed. She laid down, curled up and fell asleep fast, the Irish liquor helping her.

Her phone woke her up. At first she thought she was late but when she looked outside, she saw that it was still a bit dark.. She looked at her clock and saw it was now 5:00 AM. She then remembered the phone ringing and took it from the table near her bed. The name GEMMA was flashing on the screen.

-Everything's alright? she asked, half-asleep.

-That fucking bitch is lying on the floor, a needle stuck in her vein, bleeding! yelled Gemma in the phone.

Autumn quickly got up and went to grab her car keys, ready to make her way back to Jax's house when Gemma told her to go to the hospital instead. She packed a book and a bottle of water in her purse, knowing that it would be a long morning and made her way to the hospital. She smoked a cigarette in her car, waiting for Gemma to meet her. She saw an ambulance coming fast. When people got outside the ambulance, she saw Wendy on the stretcher. People came outside, yelling instructions to others as they dissapeared inside the hospital. Gemma arrived seconds later and parked near Autumn's car.

-I'm glad you're here because I would kill this fucking bitch with my bare hands. said Gemma, crying.

-It's okay. Call the guys. I'll go inside to make sure she's okay. I'll come and get you when she'll be out.

Autumn entered the hospital. As she was talking to the secretary, she realized people were looking at her in a weird way. Some were even pointing her, talking with their hands over their mouths. She then remembered the sweater but did not took it off. She went to sit near a woman with a kid and waited for Wendy to get out of surgery. Two hours later, a nurse came to see her and told her she was now able to go see Wendy.

-Is the baby okay? Autumn asked

-I can't tell you ma'am. The doctor will go see you and tell you everything you need to know.

Autumn went outside to go get Gemma. She was near her car, smoking cigarettes after cigarettes. She went near her and waited for Gemma to talk to her first since she did not wanted to make her worried for nothing. Meanwhile, the guys arrived. Jax started running to the entrance but Autumn stopped him.

-Wendy's okay but they can't tell me about Abel since I'm not family. You'll need to go there and ask.

She then took Gemma's hand and brought her inside the hospital. She made her way to Wendy's room and saw her on her bed. Machines were beeping all around her. She sat Gemma on a chair and left the room to get Bobby and Chibbs.

-Could you guys guard the door and make sure that Gemma doesn't kill Wendy? I have to go to work and I'm afraid she'll do something stupid.

They both agreed and Autumn made her way back to the room. She spotted Jax talking with a doctor in front of Wendy's room. When she got closer, she recognized Tara. Surprised, Autumn entered the room to go see Gemma. Wendy's was not harmed so Autumn felt a bit better.

-I have to go Gemma. Chibbs and Bobby will guard the door for you. Just don't kill her okay?

Gemma shook her head and Autumn walked outside the room. Chibbs and Bobby kissed her before she left. She went inside her car and went to work. When she arrived, Luanne was opening the door. Several girls were near her, waiting to start a long day. She greeted them and went in. She sat at her desk and started the computer to check her e-mails. Luanne went to sit next to her.

-Happy birthday baby! she said, hugging her too tight. But you're so pale, what's wrong?

-Wendy's at the hospital, I don't know what's going on with Abel and Tara came back. That's a shitty way to start a day!

-Whoa! That sucks! Do you want your day off? asked Luanne

-No, it's okay. The guys are there and they'll call me if they need something.

She wrote some e-mails and made some appointments for the girls for their check-ups. She also interviewed three girls who applied for a job in Luanne's company. After she was done, she went to see Luanne who told her she could go back home. She did so and went straight to the bathroom when she arrived home. She took a long and hot shower. She washed her clothes and did some cleaning in her house. When she was done, she dressed herself up with the SAMCRO sweater, a white tank-top and black jogging pants and went in the living room to watch TV. She was interrupted by someone knocking at her door. She opened the door and saw Half-Sack.

-What's up? she asked

-Bobby's perfoming tonight and I want to know if you want to join us.

-Yeah, why not!

-Don't take your car. Ride with one of us, it'll be fun.

She looked at them both and decided to go with Bobby. She put on the helmet he was handing her and put it on before sitting behind Bobby. She held him tight, her head resting on his shoulder as they were making their way to the bar Bobby was perfoming at. They got down their bikes and headed for the back of the bar where Bobby needed to go. When they came in, the owner of the bar stopped them.

-There was a mistake in the schedule sir. There's another person who will perfom tonight. He's Asian and there is a lot of Korean tourists here who wants to see him. But I can book you for another night.

Autumn could see that Bobby was furious be he did not say anything. When the bar owner left, Half-Sack made his way to a room in the back where the Asian guy was dressing up. He greeted them and kept on changing himself. Autumn looked at Half-Sack and he blinked at her before jumping on the guy and started beating him. He took his clothes off and attached him with some rope he had found in the room. He placed him in a dresser before closing it and went to see Bobby to tell him he could start to change. Autumn and Half-Sack went in the bar and sat down at a table. Autumn ordered a tea and Half-Sack asked for a beer. They started laughing when they heard the music starting. When Bobby appeared on stage, Autumn could see the questions in the tourists' eyes and started laughing even more.

-That's why I love you guys. she said, blinking at Half-Sack.

She kept listening to Bobby singing. She thought it was so funny to see him dressed like this, with his white and shinny outfit, his hair combed just like Elvis. He even started dancing on stage and when he looked at her while singing a romantic song, she started blushing and smiled at him. She felt her phone in her pocket and looked at it. The name TIG was flashing on the screen.

-Yeah? she asked

-Wendy overdosed.


	3. Cookies and fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sons of Anarchy.**

-Why do I have the feeling you're behind this? asked Autumn to Gemma

-I don't know what you're talking about. replied Gemma

-Don't take me for an idiot Gemma, Tig called me to tell me what was going on.

Gemma did not reply and Autumn turned around to look at the recipe she was doing. Gemma had asked her to help her bake some cookies for the annual charity she was doing for Charming's school. Autumn had agreed, thinking she could have a talk with Gemma about what had motivated her to kill Wendy but Gemma was stubborn and Autumn knew she would not get anything from her. She placed her cookies on the baking tray and turned around to talk to Gemma but she was interrupted by the door bell. She looked at Gemma and carefully went to the door, trying to see who was there. She opened up the door and saw a woman standing on the porch, looking surprised.

-Is Gemma here? the lady asked

-I'll go get her. Come in. said Autumn

She went to get Gemma and started a fresh pot of coffee, trying to listen to the conversation between Gemma and the woman. When she heard the door close, she turned around and browsed through the cooking book to find something else to bake.

-Don't play it smart, I know you were listening. said Gemma

-Okay mom, I was. replied Autumn with a smile.

-Her name's April. She's the ex-wife of an ex-member and she asked me if her ex could come at the party because his son is there. Nothing weird.

Autumn shook her head and went to check her cookies. She thought that she was becoming like Gemma, overprotective. She never liked it when new people were joining the club and did not know about this ex-member. She got her cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter so they could cool down a bit. She poured herself a cup of coffee before going at the table. She lighted up a cigarette and looked at Gemma.

-You don't like Tara, right?

-You're right. She brings nothing but trouble. She broke Jax's heart, remember? Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it.

Autumn remembered when Tara told Jax she was leaving Charming. He had spent a lot of time alone in the club house and had talked to her a lot about it. She remembered him crying, trying to understand what he had done wrong for Tara to leave. Autumn had tried to comfort him but it was not easy for her, she was too young to understand what true love was. She had admired Tara for leaving but always thought she had done the wrong thing. She did not hated her but did not like her too. She was just neutral but she knew Gemma did not wanted her back in her son's life and Autumn could understand. She lighted up another cigarette and heard the door open. Clay came in and kissed the top of her head before going to Gemma. He held her tight and lifted her up in the air, trying to lay her down on the kitchen counter.

-For fuck's sake, go get a room you two! shouted Autum

-Wanna watch? asked Clay, blinking at her

Autumn started laughing and went to wash her hands before icing her cookies. She then placed them on some cute plastic bags and closed them with orange ribbons. She placed them in a basket and looked at Gemma and Clay. She waved to them and headed outside. She drove to her house and took a shower then changed herself before heading to the club house. She saw an unknown man sitting at the bar, looking straight in front of him.

-Who the fuck are you? asked Autumn

-Hi! I'm Chuck! said the man

-What the fuck? shouter Autumn, realizing the man had his hands in his pants.

-That's annoying, even for me. said Tig who had came in, hearing Autumn.

She sat down near Bobby who was writing things in his books and waited for people to come in. She checked her phone to see if there was new e-mails for her but there was nothing in her inbox so she just kept looking at things on the Internet until people started to come in. Gemma made her entrance with Clay, followed by Jax. She heard someone talking and when she recognized the voice, she turned around and started running. She jumped inside Opie's arms and held him tight. She knew he had talked about coming back in the club but Autumn knew his wife Donna did not wanted him to do so since he had been locked up in jail because of the club. Opie was one of her closest friend in the club. He had often asked her to babysit his kids when she was younger and he would always talk to her a lot. When he was in jail, Donna never called her to babysit and it made Autumn sad because she really liked them. She looked at Opie's kids who jumped in her arms, being happy to see her again. She then held Donna, being happy to see her too.

-Go and have some fun tonight, I'll babysit the kids for you. said Autumn

-Thank you. replied Donna with a neutral voice.

She then heard Gemma asking them to get ready to go to the school and Autumn went straight to Bobby.

-Can I ride with you? she asked, blushing.

-Yeah, why not.

She then headed outside, following Gemma and went to Bobby's bike, waiting for him. He handed her a helmet and she placed it on before sitting behind him. She het him tight and waited for him to go. Clay started first, followed by Jax and Tig and then Bobby started driving. She kept looking at the back of his head and then a weird thought popped in her head. "You should kiss him there". She shook her head, trying to understand what was going on in her head and kept on looking around her until they arrived at the school. She got down the bike and waited for Gemma to arrived. When she did, Autumn took some baskets and went to the table reserved for them. She arranged everything and went to take a bottle of water before going back behind the table. Opie and Donna's kids went near her and started playing behind the table while Autumn was selling baked goods to some people. She spotted a man with a SAMCRO leather but did not recognized him. She pushed Gemma with her elbow, pointing the man with her chin.

-Here comes trouble. said Gemma

The sun was going down and when Autumn had nothing else to sell, she took the kids and asked them what they wanted to eat. They both took her hands and tried to take them in two different directions. Autumn started laughing and followed them while they were both looking at different stands. When they both agreed to eat at the same place, Autumn ordered some food and went back to the table. She spotted Tara in a distance. She kept looking at her and saw Tara's face changing. She kept looking and Tara started walking to the parking lot, frequently looking over her shoulder. Autumn tried to locate what she was afraid of but could not see it. She followed the kids back to the table and sat down, looking at the stage. She saw Bobby coming on and listened as he started to sing. When the party was over, she brought the kids back to Donna.

-I'll see you back at the clubhouse! she said, smiling.

-Thank you for babysitting the kids, I appreciate it. replied Donna

She went near Bobby's bike and waited for him. When he came by, Autumn put on the helmet and sat down once again. While she was looking around as Bobby was driving, the same thought passed in her head. "Kiss him". Autumn suddenly felt weird. She had never sorted out her feelings for Bobby but never considered him to be a potential lover. Since she was young, she only had two boyfriends who ran away when they discovered who her family was but she never hooked up with a SAMCRO member, knowing Gemma would have never let it happen. When they arrived at the clubhouse, Autumn went straight to the bar and started a fresh pot of coffee, knowing a party would be going on.

-Baby, could you be behind the bar tonight? asked Jax

-And make sure this man always have a full beer! We're celebrating him coming back home! said Opie

Autumn knew something was not right but she knew it would be best to not ask questions and agreed to Jax's demand. She stayed behind the bar, serving drinks and beers to people. Chuck came near her.

-Gemma asked me to help you out. said Chuck

-But stop touching yourself or I'll cut your hands off. It's fucking weird! replied Autum.

She turned around when Jax called her name. She took three beers from the fridge and handed them to the guys before mixing up a cocktail for Kyle's girlfriend. Autumn did not know if she was legal or not but did serve her anyway. She did not wanted to have trouble with Opie and Jax. She took her sweater from her bag below the counter and placed it around her.

-Who's old lady are ya? asked Kyle

-I'm not an old lady. replied Autumn

-With an ass like that, you certainly would be mine. replied Kyle, ignoring the look on her girlfriend's face.

-You better not touch her. replied Tig

-Oh! Why? You're in love with her?!

-I've been adopted by the club when I was six years old. That means I'm their daughter. They raised me and fed me so back the fuck off.

Kyle wanted to reply something but Clay arrived and calmed him down. Autumn went back to the bar and kept on serving people. She made herself a coffee with a splash of coffee liqueur before sitting behind the bar, looking at people. Some members were not there and Autumn was wondering where they were but being the Daughter of Anarchy, she refrained herself from thinking about it. The guys would never talk about what they were doing outside the club house and Autumn would never ask questions about it. She was no fool, she knew they were doing illegal things but would always look the other way. Hours passed by and when Kyle was not able to stand on his two feet alone, the guys asked him to follow them because they wanted to talk about his offer in the garage, away from the rest of the people. Kyle's girlfriend got up but Autumn placed a hand on her shoulder.

-You stay here, sweetheart. said Autumn

-Okay. replied the girl, sitting down

Autumn turned around and looked at Gemma from a distance. She gave Gemma a weird look but Gemma shook her head, meaning she, too, had no clue of what was going on. Later, Autumn heardr a car starting and thought Kyle was probably too drunk to remember he had his girlfriend in the bar. She was about to call a cab for her when the rest of the crew came in without Kyle, Jax and Opie. Autumn turned back to ask Kyle's if she wanted her to call a cab but she was not sitting near the bar anymore, she was on Juice laps, kissing him deeply.

"Just another crazy night with my crazy family" thought Autumn.


	4. Unwanted

-Stop moving or I'll sew it directly on your thigh! said Autumn

The girl stopped talking to her friend and listened to Autumn. She was trying to sew the suspender underneath the mini-skirt but the girl was giving her a lot of trouble by constantly moving. Autumn sew it back carefully and when she was done, she slapped the girl's thigh gently.

-Go back to work. Autumn said

She was in a bad mood and felt bad for the girls at work. She had had only two hours of sleep and felt extremely tired. The guys had came back from Indian Hills and had had a huge party to celebrate. Autumn had wanted to leave many times but Gemma had insisted for her to stay. She had crashed on the couch next to Piney, unable to drive because she was too tired. The rumors of a federal agent being in Charming was also getting on her nerves. Gemma had talked to her about it, telling her she had given a gun to Tara because she was the cause of this unknown man being in Charming.

Autumn went back to her seat and started replying to e-mails. She also checked the girl's medical charts to make sure that everything was okay. Suddenly, a new e-mail appeared in her inbox. Autumn looked at it. The title was BEWARE. She deleted it without opening it, knowing that it was probably just a scam and did not had time for it. She closed the computer and went near the cameraman to check the new scene the girls were shooting. She spotted the girl with the broken suspender and realized it was still attached to the skirt. Feeling proud of herself, she smiled to her. She then went inside the changing room to clean up a bit, being amazed by the mess these girls did every day. She was about to go back to her desk when her phone rang.

-Hello? asked Autumn

-Autumn! It's Unser. Listen, euh... Gemma's locked up. Could you come and pick her up please?

-Okay... what did she do?

-She'll explain it to you. replied Unser

Autumn closed her phone and went to tell Luanne she had to leave. She drove to the police station and went inside. Gemma was sitting on a chair, waiting. Autumn went in front of her and waited for explanations but Gemma did not say anything so Autumn took her arm and brought Gemma to her car. They both sat down and Autumn started driving to Gemma's house.

-No. Your house.

Autumn changed her plans and headed to her home. When they arrived, she started to coffee machine and when it was ready, poured two cups. She brought them to the table with an ashtray and sat near Gemma. She took a sip of coffee, waiting for Gemma to tell her what was going on.

-Clay fucked that little bitch in Indian Hills.

-And that's why you handed up in jail?

-No. That's because I slammed her face with a fucking skateboard.

-In the middle of the day with tons of witnesses around?

-Yeah.

-Come on mom! You know better then that! Where is she now?

-I don't know.

-Okay, I'll go check the club house. You stay here.

-No. I go with you.

-Okay. But don't smash anything else on her face, okay?

Gemma did not reply. They both finished their coffees before heading back outside. When she went inside the clubhouse, Autumn spotted a girl bleeding next to Half-Sack and knew it was the girl Gemma had attacked. She went next to her, telling Half-Sack to go away. He immediately got up and went outside. Autumn saw Gemma looking at them from behind the bar.

-I don't want any trouble! I swear! said the girl

-I won't attack you. Just tell me why you came here.

-I'm here for Kip. I didn't know that man, Prez ad the called it, had a crazy old lady! I didn't wanted to have my face all fucked up! I just came here because I like Kip! That's it!

-Okay, but who are you anyway?!

-My name's Cherry. I was what they call a sweetbutt for the crew in Indian Hills so that's why I couldn't say know to this man's offer! I was fed up of it. All I wanted was an old man but they never wanted me for anything but sex! And then Kip arrived and I kinda liked him so I decided to follow him here.

Autumn did not reply and went to the bar, telling everything to Gemma. She could see in Gemma's face that she was not buying it. Autumn knew she was stubborn and probably thought that Clay had wanted a younger old lady and wanted to replace her. Autumn always knew Gemma was a bit crazy when it came to her family but sometimes it was just paranoia.

-I have an idea but I won't tell you. If she's really here for Kip, I'll accept her. said Gemma

Autumn was trying to figure out what Gemma's plan was but had no clue at all. She sat down at the bar, waiting for people to come in. The guys came in but immediately had church so Autumn decided to go back home. She laid down on her bed, watching the ceiling while thinking about what was going on in her family. She knew she had to go to the cemetary to see her dad. She started to miss him. She wondered out things would have turned if he was still alive. Tara had came back, bringing unwanted attention to the club, Cherry had arrived too, putting Gemma in a weird state of mind. She also thought about Abel who was getting better. Then her thoughts went to Bobby. He had been avoiding her since he had came back from Indian Hills and she did not know why. Thinking about Bobby, she felt asleep.

When she woke up, she dressed herself and went to the cemetary to have a chat with her dad. She always felt relieved after talking to him about her problems. She told him everything, even what she felt for Bobby, and when she was done, she got up and went to the club house. Jax was about to leave when she came in.

-Where are you going?

-I'm meeting my son today! Wanna come?!

Autumn agreed and made her way back to her car, following Jax, feeling that this day was a rollercoaster of emotions. When they arrived at the hospital, Jax started running. Autumn followed him, laughing to the people watching them and went inside the elevator with him. Jax kept walking back and forth until the elevator stopped and when the doors opened, he ran inside the hall. Autumn followed from behind and saw Tara walking towards Jax, a tiny baby in her hands. She stopped and watched them. Jax took his son in his arms and started talking to him. Autumn felt tears rushing to her eyes has she watched them. She smiled when she saw the joy in Jax's face as he tickled his son's cheek. Then he came to her and putted Abel inside Autumn's arm. They Autumn started to cry, being happy to watch all of this.

-Hello cute little man. I'm so happy to meet you. I'll babysit you and cuddle you and kiss you. softly said Autumn, watching Abel's face.

Then Tara came and picked him up, telling them he would be ready to leave in four days. She then took Jax away from her, telling him she had to speak to him in private. Autumn gave an angry look to Tara but walked away. She went to the clubhouse and found Gemma walking, probably waiting for Jax to tell her how Abel was doing.

-I don't want to piss you off, grandma, but I saw your grandkid and God he's beautiful! Tara says he'll be coming home in four days!

-Fuck you! But that means we need to organize a huge party! We need to have gifts and ribbons and the guys and...

-Whoa! Slow down a bit mom! I know you're excited but calm down! I'll help you organize it!

Then Autumn heard the door open and looked at it. She saw Cherry coming their way, a weird look on her face. Gemma grabbed her bottle of beer tightly in her hand but Autumn shook her head, telling her with her eyes that she would not allow her to do any harm to Cherry.

-Listen girls, euh... I have something to tell you.

Autumn and Gemma looked at each other, trying to find out what she had to tell them.

-My real name's Rita. I picked up Cherry because it was my dog's name. I.. euh.. I'm sorta married but I don't want to be with this man anymore so that's why I burned down our condo and fled to Indian Hills. I... all I want is a nice life, that's it.

Then the door opened once again and Bobby made his entrance. Gemma looked at him and pointed Cherry with her eyes. Then Bobby came behind Cherry and started touching her thigh. Autumn watched them, thinking that his day was really fucked up.

-Wanna have some fun upstairs, sweetbutt?

-No! For fuck's sake! I want to be with Kip! I don't want to have sex with you. I'm not a sweetbutt anymore! she replied, pushing him away.

Autumn looked at them, her heart pumping in her chest. Now she wanted to beat the fuck out of Cherry. She felt jealousy spreading inside her as she watched Bobby's hand on Cherry's thigh. Even if she had told him she did not wanted to have sex with him, it was still hurting Autumn. She wanted to have Bobby's hand on her lap. She wanted to have sex with him. She was fed up of seeing him with other women but never found the way to tell him these things. She left her stool and went upstairs. She grabbed the pillow on the bed and started crying. Tears of anger, tears of fear, tears of frustration. Their was too much things going on in her life and she did not know what to do about it.

She heard the door open and saw Gemma coming her way. She sat down on the bed and patted Autumn's hair as she kept on crying. Autumn could see the sadness in Gemma's eyes but did not have the strenght to tell her everything she had in mind.

-Cherry's one of us now baby. I can clearly see that she is not a threat to my marriage so she's in. Treat her right.

Autumn got up and followed Gemma downstairs. She sat on her stool and watched people around her. Jax was with Tig, Opie and Chibbs, telling them how his baby boy was doing. Chibbs and Bobby were talking while Cherry and Half-Sack were making out on one of the couches. Chuck was behind the bar, serving drink to people and Gemma and Clay were talking about the party for Abel. Autumn felt like a kid once again, sitting on this stool that was hers, hoping that everything would be okay for her family.

**N.B.: To guest: Autumn was six years old when her father died.**


	5. Bad decisions

Autumn kept looking in the mirror, not believing her eyes. Her tattoo was finally done. She kept looking at the Grim Reaper, smiling. She had waited a long time to have it and it was now complete. She could not stop admiring it. Her entire right side, from her hip to her ribcage, was completely covered by it but she did not care. She had wanted to have one since she was sixteen but Gemma never gave her the permission to do so. She remembered Gemma telling her that when she would be an adult, she could be able to get the Sons tattoo but that sixteen was too young. She got out of the tattoo shop, waving at the tattoo artist who was too busy couting the money Autumn had given him. She got in her car, wanting to go the club house. She then looked at the clock and knew the club house would be empty except for the employees working at the garage and Chuck. She decided to go see Luanne instead. She was too excited to wait for the guys to show up. She parked in front of the door and entered, almost crushing a girl's face with the door. Luanne was in the middle of the scene, explaining to the girls what they had to do. She ran to her and turned her around, smiling from ear to ear. She took her shirt off and showed her tattoo to Luanne and the girls.

-That's gorgeous baby! said Luanne, touching it softly. It must've hurt!

-Nothing I couldn't handle! Plus, it puts a smile in my face! While I was getting tattooed, I kinda forgot about all the fucked up things that were happening lately.

-If you're happy, I'm happy baby! said Luanne laughing.

But they all stopped laughing at the same time when they heard and saw the ATF agents coming inside the room. Most of the girl stood still but some of them tried to escape. They quickly got stopped by officers near the door. Autumn tried to covered herself with her arms while she watched the agents turning the place upside down. Someone yelled "Found it!" and both Luanne and Autumn looked at the man who had yelled. He was holding a bag full of pills and bags of drugs high in the air like it was some kind of trophy. A blonde woman came near Autumn and Luanne, pushing people away as she advanced.

-Luanne Delaney, you're under arrest of possession and intention of selling drugs. said the woman

Luanne kept looking into her eyes. Autumn could see that her face was deformed by rage. She, too, was angry. She knew someone must have placed the drugs inside the drawer without them knowing because Luanne was extremely severe about drug usage at work. She watched Luanne as two officers putted handcuffs on her wrists. They eventually left with her and Autumn stayed inside with the blonde woman.

-And you must be the famous Daughter of Anarchy. I'm taking you in too.

Autumn made a move to grab her t-shirt but the agent took it and threw it away from her. She turned Autumn and placed handcuffs on her wrists before taking her out. The agent pushed her in the back of a black car and sat on the passenger seat, yelling orders to the man behind the wheel. The man started the car and drove to the police station. Autumn went outside the car and followed the woman who was firmly holding her arm inside. She spotted Luanne being taken away in some room. When she turned her head around, she also spotted Cherry near two police officer, handcuffed. Autumn silently told her to keep her mouth shut and to not say anything to these guys but the woman caught her and pusher her in front of her. Unser eventually came out of his office to see why their was so much agitation inside and bumped into them.

-Wayne! So nice to meet you. I'm taking your office for a couple of weeks now. You're officialy kicked out of the SAMCRO case. Thank you.

-You can't do that, agent Stahl. replied Wayne with a sarcastic tone.

Agent Stahl did not reply and made her way to an interrogation room, pushing Autumn. She made her sit on a chair before sitting in front of her. Someone came in and gave agent Stahl an enveloppe before exiting the room. Autumn kept looking at the woman. She thought she should have listened to her first idea: to go to the club house. She did not know why she had been taken in for questionning. She started to get cold because of the air conditionning blowing on her back. Her black bra was not keeping her warm and she was pissed at the woman for not letting her take her shirt before leaving.

-So, I finally meet you, Daughter of Anarchy. Deputy Chief Hale had talked about you a lot. You're like a legend here. So, tell me, how does it feel to be raised by criminals.

Autumn kept quiet and the woman opened the enveloppe she had gotten minutes ago.

-I want you to take a close look at these pictures. This is your father and is friends. You see what happens when you get along with bad people?

Autumn turned her head away. Tears were coming to her eyes and she did not wanted to cry in front of Agent Stahl. She had never seen the pictures of her father's corpse and she only remembered him because of the pictures she had of him. She never remembered the look on her father's face when she had found him dead in the garage. She was only six years old when it happened so she never had memories of these dark days. The woman got up and took her head, forcing her to watch the pictures.

-I see that it does something to you! Well, maybe you should tell me what I need to know! And if you do, the people who did this to your father will be judge into court.

Autumn once again kept quiet. She knew the men who had done this to her father were not going to be found. The club had taken care of them a long time ago. They never told her who had done this to her father but Gemma vaguely mention something about another club being in war with the Sons. She wanted to tell the woman but refrained from doing so, knowing it would only give her more information about what she wanted to know.

-And maybe you know where my coworker, agent Kohn, is? He did not show up like he promised me. said the woman.

It clicked in Autumn's head. She remembered Jax leaving in a hurry two days ago after receiving a phone call. Then the pieces started to match in her head. Tara coming back to Charming, rumors of an ATF agent, Gemma giving a gun to Tara even if she despised her, Jax being troubled. She then knew for sure Jax or Tara had killed him.

An officer came in and asked for Agent Stahl to come outside, saying he had something important to tell her. They came back inside the room minutes later. Agent Stahl took the pictures away and headed towards the door but turned around and came near Autumn.

-If you don't want your "family" to get hurt, you better cooperate. If not, I will make your life miserable. whispered Agent Stahl in Autumn's ear.

Autumn looked at her and spat on her face, trying to get up to rush to her. The police officer who was outside the room came in within seconds and took Autumn away from Agent Stahl who wipped her face with the back of her hand.

-You'll regret this. I swear, you'll regret it.

The police officer took her arms and brought her to the cellblocks. He opened up the door and pushed her inside, locking the door behind her. Autumn placed her hands inbetween the bars of the cell and he unlocked her handcuffs. She massaged her wrists and went to sit on the tiny, uncomfortable bed, trying to get warmer. She stayed like this for hours until an other officer arrived with Cherry in front of him. He pushed her inside the cell next to Autumn's and left.

-I swear to God, if you said anything, I'll do worst then slam a skateboard on your fucking face. shouted Autumn

Cherry did not answered and looked away. Autumn doubted she had said anything but she could not be sure. Cherry did know she was now accepted in the club and that she was now Half-Sack's old lady but she did not fully trusted her. She kept looking at the door, waiting for Luanne to come in but she never did. She stayed like this for hour, waiting for someone to come. Eventually, two officers came in. Autumn got up, thinking they would free her since they had no charges against her.

-Look at this one. They should have taken her bra off instead of her handcuffs. one of the officer said.

-You don't want to show them to us, baby? asked the other. We could let you out of this cell if you do!

Autumn was about to reply but then heard someone shooting through the officer's radio. Apparently, there was a giant brawl at a local bar and they needed reinforcement fast. The two men left and Autumn could hear some people yelling from the other side of the room. Then, the place became quiet once again. Autumn sat down once again, knowing she would have to stay in for the night. Then, the door violently opened and she saw Unser, Jax, Bobby, Chibbs and Tig. Unser rushed to the cells and opened them up before blinking to Jax.

-Come on girls, move! said Tig, looking at Autumn' bra.

She did not replied and started running, following Jax. Unser held the door open for them and Tig pointed the black van to them, still running. Cherry and Autumn got in the back while Tig jumped behind the wheel and started the truck, quickly driving back to the club house. They all got inside and Autumn went to sit on her stool, exhausted.

-I never thought you had boobs like... said Tig

-Shut up or I'll cut your dick and push it down your fucking throat. replied Autumn, cutting him off.

Bobby came near her and gave her his vest while looking around, waiting for the rest of the crew. Autumn wrapped the sweater around her and went inside his arms, crying. She eventually calmed down when Bobby wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, deeply inhaling his perfume as he held her tight. Then, Gemma came in and went near Bobby and Autumn.

-What did they do to you. she asked, panicked.

-Got me out of Cara Cara with only my bra on, pushed me around the police station barely clothed. And that fucking bitch, Agent Stahl, showed me pictures of my dad! Gemma, he had a giant hole on his forehead! I didn't wanted to see that. I never remembered what he looked like when I found him dead! she shouted, crying.

-Why were you only wearing your bra?! Don't tell me Luanne turned you into a pornstar! said Tig, too happy for what was happening.

Autumn did not reply and painfully got away from Bobby. She went in the middle of the room and took the vest off. She stretched her arm and pointed her right side.

-Because I was showing THIS to Luanne. she whispered.

They all remained quiet, looking at the tattoo. What had started as a beautiful day had turned horribly wrong and Autumn was not as happy as she was to show them her tattoo. All she could think of was what was coming their way. And the pictures of her dad.


	6. Long night

Autumn entered the club house with a pillow and a blanket. She had barely been able to drive all the way to the club house. Her eyes wanted to close and her body was sore from the lack of sleep. She spotted Bobby at a table, his glasses on the tip of his nose, books scattered all over him. She made her way to the couch next to him. She wrapped her blanket around her, placed her pillow and laid down on the couch.

-What's wrong sweetheart? asked Bobby

-I can't sleep. These fucking ATF agents are all over my house, flashing their lights in my windows, walking all around the house making noise. Instead of punching them in the face, I decided to come here. I need to sleep, I promised Gemma I would help her prepare the party for baby Abel. replied Autumn

-And why do you sleep on the couch? he asked

-Because I don't know if the bed upstairs is clean. Maybe Tig fucked a random bitch in it. Autumn said, turning around to face Bobby.

She kept looking at him writing and eventually fell asleep. When she woke up, she realized she was in the room upstairs. At first, she thought she had went there by herself but did not remember anything. The sheets and the pillow that were usually on the bed were folded and placed on the chair near the desk. Autumn got up and went downstairs.

-Coffee? asked Bobby, who was pouring himself a cup.

-Jesus, do you even sleep? Autumn asked

-I'll take that as a yes. he replied

-Did you bring me upstairs? she asked, sitting on her stool.

-Yeah. You looked uncomfortable and euh... I took the sheets off the bed.

-That's sweet of you. replied Autumn.

She kept looking at her cup of coffee, trying to imagine herself asleep in Bobby's arms. She knew she needed to go back to her house and take a shower but she did not wanted to leave because it was so rare that she was alone with Bobby. She tried to look away so Bobby could not feel her look on his back but could not stop looking at him. She caught herself thinking about what she would do if she could touch him. She wanted to feel his hair on her hands, she wanted to smell his perfume again. She did not know what Bobby's feelings were for her and it was irritating her.

-You asked me to stay with you last night. said Bobby, sitting next to her.

-Really?

-Yes. Is there something you need to tell me?

-Euh... no. I must've been dreaming and say it out loud.

Bobby took the stool and turned Autumn around so she could face him. He looked at her in the eyes and grabbed her hand. Autumn shivered, her entire body wanting to jump on Bobby's laps and kiss him deeply. She looked at him back, waiting for what was about to happen next.

-What's wrong Autumn? he asked

Autumn was about to reply when the door opened and violently banged on the wall. ATF agents entered the room, guns pointing towards Bobby and Autumn. Autumn spotted Agent Stahl in the back, walking towards them. Autumn felt rage consuming her entire body as she looked at her. She was smiling, probably knowing she had interrupted something important.

-Robert Munson, you're under arrest for the murder of Brenan Hefner. said Agent Stahl, laughing.

Autumn stood up, feeling out of place. She was still wearing the SAMCRO sweater and black jogging pants, barefeet. She remained were she was altough she wanted to jump in Stahl's face to beat her. She looked at Bobby who smiled at her while being escorted by police officers. Stahl stayed in the room with Autumn. She came near her.

-I told you I would hurt your family. she whispered

Autumn stepped forward but Stahl quickly grabbed her gun and pointed it on Autumn who stopped walking. She kept looking at Agent Stahl, hoping that she would see the rage in her eyes.

-Good news for you, you don't have HIV or hepatatis. That's impressive for a whore raised by criminals.

Agent Stahl walked away, still pointing Autumn with her gun. When she was out of the club house, Autumn rushed to the phone and called Gemma, telling her what had just happened. Minutes later, Clay and Gemma arrived at the club house and sat in the Chapel with Autumn.

-He'll be okay sweetie. said Gemma, grabbing Autumn's hand. You know they always come out at some point.

-I know. You still wanna do this party? asked Autumn

-Of course! Come, you need to take a shower. Then we'll go buy things to decorate this place.

Autumn got up and went upstairs to get her shoes. Then, she went to her car and followed Gemma. Autumn stopped at her place to grab some clothes and went to Gemma's house. She entered and went straight to the bathroom. She took a long, warm shower, thinking about Bobby. When she got out of the bathroom, Gemma handed her a cup of coffee and lighted up two cigarettes, giving one to Autumn.

-Why is this happening to us mom? asked Autumn

-I don't know baby. But it will be over soon, I promise.

They both finished their coffees and went to Gemma's car. She drove to the store and Autumn followed her as she took several items for the party. Gemma went to pay for everything and they went back in the car. Autumn looked outside as Gemma kept driving. She stopped in front of Jax's house and both entered. Autumn froze when she saw Tara at the kitchen table, drinking a coffee. Tara looked at them and got up, ready to leave.

-Sit down. replied Gemma

-No. I'm leaving.

-No you ain't baby. I need to talk to you. You're the reason why Jax has been acting so strange lately and I want to know what the fuck is going on between you two.

-That's none of your business. replied Tara

-Oh yes it is. He's my son. replied Gemma

Autumn kept looking at the two women arguing. She did not wanted to pick a side and hoped that none of them would ask her how she felt about this entire situation. Tara eventually left, giving Autumn a weird look as she closed the door. Autumn remained silent and help Gemma clean the house. She then place some decorations Gemma had bought for Abel. She went in Abel's room and hung a sign saying "Welcome home" over Abel's bed before going back to meet Gemma in the kitchen. They left Jax's house and made their way to the club house. Tig and Clay were sitting in the Chapel while the rest of the crew was at the bar, drinking and congratulating Opie about him being back with the club. Autumn made her way to her stool, watching Tig closing the door leading inside the Chapel. She then watched the guys and started missing Bobby.

Knowing it would be weird if she would just stay on her stool alone, Autumn went to Opie and kissed his cheek, telling she was happy to have him back with them. She then left the club house and made her way to the hospital, wanting to see Wendy and Abel. She went to Wendy's room and found her looking at the ceiling, her eyes wide open. She looked at Autumn and smiled to her.

-How are you doing baby? Autumn asked

-I'm going crazy in here. I need to see people!

-Oh, by the way, I have something to show you! said Autumn, lifting her shirt up.

-It's beautiful! replied Wendy. But listen Autumn, I need to ask you something. What's going on with Gemma, Tara and Jax?

-I don't know and I don't want to know Wendy. This is none of my business.

A nurse entered the room and told Wendy it was time for Abel to eat. She handled the tiny baby to her along with a baby bottle and left the room, looking at Autumn.

-Take him! I know you're good with kids.

Autumn took Abel from Wendy's arms and sat down on the chair, giving the baby bottle to Abel. She kept looking at him with a stupid smile on her face, being so happy to have him in her arms.

-Tara says he did fine with his heart surgery. He's tough. I'm such a terrible mother Autumn. That's why I took the drugs Gemma gave me. I felt bad for all the harm I caused him and I don't feel like he should call me mom. said Wendy, suddenly crying.

-No. You're not a bad mother Wendy. Yes, you did stupid things when you were pregnant, I'm not gonna lie about it but you have the rest of your life to show this kid how much you love him. Go to rehab, stop shooting crap in your veins. Just do what it takes. I'll support you if you want. I'll babysit him so you can have time to get your things straight. I know you can do it sweetie.

-Maybe you're right. I'll think about this. What's up with you anyway? You look so sad. replied Wendy, wipping the tears off her face.

-Nothing's wrong. I'm tired, that's all. replied Autumn.

-But, if I go away and go to rehab, will you check things out for me? Will you tell me what's going on? asked Wendy

-No. Wendy, all I do is sit on my stool and watch. I never say a word, I never try to know what the guys are up to, I never get into their businesses. All I do is watch, like I've always did. replied Autumn, Abel asleep in her arms.


	7. Gone

Autumn was applying makeup on her eyes next to Gemma in the bathroom. Gemma had insisted to dress her up since she wanted Autumn to wear more then just the SAMCRO vest and jogging pants. Gemma had browsed through Autumn's drawer and had decided to go shopping with Autumn since every piece of clothes Autumn had did not pleased her. Autumn was now wearing tight kaki pants and a long sleeved black shirt with a large V-neck. Gemma had insisted about Autumn wearing black high heel boots but Autumn had firmly resisted, telling Gemma she would be more comfortable wearing black ballerinas. When she saw that Gemma was not pleased with her answer, she insisted on the fact that she would be faster behind the bar. Gemma finally agreed to let Autumn wear her ballerinas but again, insisted on doing her hair. Gemma took the curling iron and started combing Autumn's hair. Autumn was sad and happy at the same time. She was happy to finally welcome baby Abel home but was sad that Bobby was not there to see her all pretty. Gemma's comment on how she was dressed when she was at the club house had irritated Autumn a bit. She knew black sweaters and jeans were not the most sexiest things to wear but she was often too lazy to place her hair and apply tons of makeup on her face when there was nothing special going on at the club house.

-Mom, can I ask you something weird? asked Autumn

-Of course baby! What's wrong? Gemma replied

-I know you don't want me to be with anyone from the club but I think I'm old enough to handle it. I mean, I've been with the guys for years and always did like you; serve them, cherish them and make sure they were happy and satisfied. I know the rules about being a great old lady, I've learn it by watching you. Besides, all the guys I knew tend to run away when they discovered who my true family was. It just sucks to see couples when I'm alone.

-Well, you know Kip is with Cherry but I would not mind if you would get along with Juice. Clay is mine and you know it. Opie is married. Tig is way too crazy for you. Chibbs was almost like a father to you. Piney and Bobby are way too old. If Jax was not lost in this love triangle, I would gladly push you in his arms but I don't want you to get hurt. Three women would be too much for him. Besides, I hope he doesn't bring Tara to the party because I would slap the shit out of him. Don't you think it's weird that we found Tara at his place?

Autumn kept listening to Gemma talking about how she did not wanted Tara to come back in his son's life and how much she had hurted him before. Autumn let her talk and kept thinking about Bobby. All she wanted to do was to scream to Gemma that she wanted Bobby, not Juice. She wanted Gemma to help her sort out the feelings she had for Bobby but knew she would be against the idea of her being Bobby's old lady. Autumn was not still completely understanding why the feelings she had for Bobby were growing stronger every day. She had tried to understand what was attracting her to him but could only think about how calm and caring he was compared to the rest of the crew. She always admired the way he always calmed everybody when things were heating up in the club.

-...and that's why I don't want her to be around my son and why I want Wendy to help me get her away from Jax. I know you get along well with Wendy. Autumn! Are you listening to me?! asked Gemma

-Yes, I am. You hate Tara, you want her away, you want Wendy to help you with that. See? I was listening.

-Okay. Well, you can look at you now. said Gemma

Autumn looked in the mirror and thought Gemma had done a fantastic job curling her hair. Her smoky eyes were almost glowing and for the first time in a long time, she felt extremely sexy. Gemma started doing her own hair when someone knocked at the door. Autumn got up and kissed Gemma on the cheek before going to the door. She knew it was Juice behind the door because she had asked him to pick her up. She closed the door behind her and pushed Juice who was still standing in front of the door, watching her from head to toe.

-That's different! You're cute. Juice said, finally being able to move once again.

-Thank you. Listen, I want you to make a detour but you need to keep your mouth shut about it okay?

-But.. you don't want to go to the party? Abel's coming soon. replied Juice

-I know that. There's a party for him and afterwards there's a party for the party. I know all of that Juice. Just shut up and bring me to the prison. Autumn asked

-But... said Juice

-What did I say?

Juice kept quiet and Autumn placed the helmet on her head before sitting behind Juice. She grabbed his chest, keeping a good distance between them. She watched the sun go down as Juice made his way to the prison. He parked in front of the door, telling her he would wait in the parking lot and quickly got away. Autumn knew he did not wanted to stay near the prison too much because he always feared people would come to take him in. She walked in, show her I.D. to the guard and signed the form.

-I would like to see Robert Munson. asked Autumn

The guard took the phone and asked few orders before escorting her to a room. He asked Autumn to take a seat, telling her it would not be long. Autumn watched Bobby and a guard from the window in the door. The guard took Bobby's handcuffs and opened the door for him. Bobby looked at Autumn, shocked. She knew he did not expected visits but it made her happy to see him. He sat down in front of her, smiling.

-Who are you, pretty lady? he asked, laughing

-You know who I am dumbass! replied Autumn, laughing

-You're pretty dressed like this. But why did you come?

-I thought it sucked that you were not able to party with us so I thought I should come and give you the heads up about what was going to happen tonight. They're so excited to meet Abel, it's crazy! He's so cute Bobby! You should see him, so tiny but so strong at the same time. I went to see Wendy and she told me Abel did great with the surgery. She, too, is excited to come out of the hospital. Besides, I miss you. You know how much I hate it when one of you is in jail!

-I miss you too baby! I'd rather take you in bed while you're sleeping and asking me to stay with you. replied Bobby, blinking at Autumn

Autumn blushed while a guard came in, telling Bobby his time was up. He got up and Autumn jumped in his arms. Bobby kissed the top of her head and went away, waving at her before the guard put his handcuffs back on. Another guard came to escort Autumn out of the room. She exited the prison and walked to Juice who was parked on a street nearby. She lighted up a cigarette and sat on Juice's bike.

-Why do you always visit us when we're in jail? asked Juice

-Because I miss you idiot! Besides, most of the guys are divorced and don't see their kids anymore. Don't forget they all raised me so I'm like a daughter to them. I love them as much as they loved me. replied Autumn, suddenly realizing that Bobby was probably considering him as his daughter.

-What's wrong? Your face changed. asked Juice.

-I'll be fucking honest with you Juice but once again, you keep your mouth shut. And if you can help me, I'll be forever grateful. I'm falling for Bobby. I don't know why, I don't know how it started but all I know is that these feelings are growing stronger everyday. I did not tell anyone so if someone knows about this, I'll beat the shit out of you. Do I make myself clear?

-But... why Bobby? Why not me?! They always get the girls! replied Juice

-Now you know. Thank you for listening. Now let's party! shouted Autumn, smiling

Juice smiled back at her and started driving to the club house. When they arrived, Autumn saw tons of people outside. Gemma had probably invited the entire population of Charming to celebrate the homecoming of her first grandkid. She spotted her and went to kiss her cheek before turning around to see Tig coming in, driving the black van. Jax came out and went in the back of the car. When he got out of the car, everybody started applausing as they watched baby Abel for the first time. Wendy came out the car too and most of the girls ran to her, wanting to know how it was to give birth. Gemma ran to see Jax and took Abel away from him, going to sit in a chair, crying of joy. After a couple of minutes, Jax went back to the car with Abel, telling people he would come back after making sure Abel was okay. Wendy came and sat near Autumn.

-You know, I've been thinking about everything you said. Maybe you're right. I could always go in detox. said Wendy

-Fuck detox for now! Let's celebrate about you and your son! said Autumn, bringing Wendy inside.

Tig came in after a couple of hours and went to get Wendy, telling her she had to go back home. Wendy kissed Autumn's cheek and followed Tig. Autumn went behind the bar and started serving people who were ready to party. She saw Donna and the kids sitting at a table and watch them slowly falling asleep. When Donna was about to get up, Autumn rushed to her.

-Stay here with your man Donna. I'll bring them back home. I don't feel like partying tonight.

-That's sweet of you. replied Donna while the kids jumped in Autumn's arms.

She took both their hands and started walking away from the club house, kissing people as she left. When she arrived at Opie, the kids jumped in their father's arms, telling them how happy they were to be with Autumn again. Opie smiled at Autumn and kissed her cheek before kissing his kids. Autumn started walking to Opie's house, the kids pulling her because they wanted to play with her. Autumn arrived and went in, opening the door. There was boxes scattered around the house and Autumn knew Donna must have had threaten to leave Opie once again.

-Let's play hide and seek inside the house Autumn! said Ellie

-Good idea! replied Kenny

Autumn covered her eyes and counted to ten, hearind the kids running around the house. She started searching the house, knowing where the kids were hiding. She did the entire house and finally found Ellie in the kitchen pantry then went to get Kenny who was under his bed. The kids, knowing it was time for them to take their baths, made their way to the bathroom. Kenny pushed Ellie who wanted to go first.

-Ladies first, young man. said Autumn, her hand on his head.

Kenny did not reply and watched his sister entering the bathroom. He went to wait in the living room while Ellie was in the bath, supervised by Autumn. When they were both clean, Autumn went with them to their bedrooms. She took the book she used to read them when they were younger and started reading to them. When she was done, she kissed them both on the top of their heads and turn the light off.

-I love you. said Autumn

-We love you too. replied the kids.

Autumn went outside the house and sat on the porch, leaving the door opened a bit. She knew Donna did not admitted cigarettes in her house and she respected that. She finished her cigarette and went inside to make sure the kids were sleeping. She sat down the couch and started to watch TV. Time passed by and Autumn started to worry. She knew Donna was not the type to party all night and it was way pass the time she had usually came home when the kids were younger. She decided to wait until three in the morning but Donna never came. Autumn took her phone and called Opie,

-Opie? Where's Donna? asked Autumn

-She left two hours ago. She's not home? asked Opie

-No. I'm alone with the kids.

Then the lign cut. Autumn knew Opie had hang up and decided to wait for him. Minutes passed and Autumn heard the familiar sound of a bike engine in front of the house. She got up and went to open the door. Opie was coming her way. The phone inside the house rang and Autumn went to pick up before handing it to Opie. Opie did not say a word and hang up before dropping on his knees, holding Autumn tightly. Autumn was a bit shocked but she hugged Opie's shoulders as he started crying on her shirt.

-Donna's dead Autumn.


	8. Time heals

Days had passed since Donna's death. Opie had went away from the club, blaming himself and nobody else for the death of his wife. He had told Autumn he did not blame her for what had happened, that if would have happened anyway. The rest of the crew wanted retalitation against the One Niners, the club who was responsible for this. An anonymous witness had confirmed that it was them. The funeral happened on a grey, rainy day. The crew had gathered around Donna's coffin, telling her they would avenge her. Opie had taken his kids to his mother's house, not able to look at them without feeling guilty about what had happened. Autumn had tried to tell him that she would take care of them. That she, too, had had to deal with a dead father at a young age and knew how they were feeling but Opie had told her he could not stand the look on his kids' eyes, like they knew it was because of him going back with the club that their mother was killed. Donna was not the only one gone. Wendy had decided to go to rehab without telling anyone except Jax and Autumn. She had told them that Autumn was right and that she needed to do this to feel better about her son.

-What's taking you so long?! complained Juice on the other side of the door.

-Gemma would kill me if I'm not dressed in a proper way. You know how she wants me to look. replied Autumn, trying to find something sexy but not vulgar to wear.

-About Bobby, why don't you tell him straight to his face. You know "I love you big hairy man.". It would relieve you. Fuck! I still don't understand why they always get the girls! You know, I could tell him if you can't! said Juice

Autumn slammed the door open and looked at him in the eyes, with a look that made her intentions clear about what she would do to him if he would ever think about telling Bobby how she felt for him. She went back inside the room and looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen to weat short denim shorts and a pale gray long-sleeved t-shirt with a big cleavage. She had curled her hair and had applied just a bit of make-up so Gemma could not say that she had let herself go. She took her black ballerinas and followed Juice outside, locking the door behind them. She went to her car and made her way to the club house, followed by Juice. When she arrived, she saw the rest of the crew outside, drinking and smoking. They were all waiting for Bobby to come back home. Jax had told Autumn that the witness who was supposed to testify against him had dissapeared and that they would not keep him in. Autumn went to sit on Piney's bike and started talking with the guys.

-Coffee, pretty lady? asked Chuck

Autumn shook her head and Chuck went inside. He came back seconds later with a freshly made cup of coffee. She started talking with Piney and they eventually heard the cars coming their way. Autumn got up and waited for the cars to parked before walking towards them. Agent Stahl came out, followed by Bobby. Autumn approached them and went straight in front of Stahl.

-I told you you won't hurt my family. said Autumn, smiling.

Autumn then started walking backwards and when she was near the rest of the group, waved at agent Stahl, her middle finger in the air. Autumn followed the rest of the group inside, knowing Stahl was dreaming about throwing a sharp knife in her back. Bobby sat down and they all rushed to him, asking him how he was going. Autumn took her stool and sat next to them, watching Bobby as he talked to Tig and Chibbs. Then, girls came near Bobby, telling them they would do anything to make him happy and Autum's face turned red as jealousy filled her heart. She was about to go tell them to "Fuck off" when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Juice.

-Don't start drama if you're not willing to tell him you love him. said Juice

-You know, I always thought you were stupid but you can be quite intelligent sometimes. replied Autumn

He pulled her away from Bobby and his groupies and sat down on the couch with her. Autumn finished her coffee while talking to Juice and got up to go behind the bar to fill her cup. Seeing that the girls were now almost naked near Bobby, she went away. Jax pulled her hand as she was walking towards Juice.

-What the fuck did you told her? I can't believe she went to rehab! said Jax

-I only told her that she had the rest of her life to repair her mistakes and that it was the only good thing she could do to prove to Abel that she loves him. She needed advices Jax, I was there to tell her what she needed to hear.

-Well, thank you baby. replied Jax, kissing her hand.

The party was getting wilder and people were becoming crazier. Juice took Autumn's hand and brought her in the middle of the room that had been transformed in a dancefloor for the occasion. Girls were dancing everywhere. Autumn decided that she, too, wanted to be noticed by Bobby so she climbed on the bar and started dancing along the other girls. Someone whistled as Autumn dance and she smiled, being happy to be with her family. When the girls on the bar started undressing themselves, Autumn got down the bar. Clay came near her and make her turn on herself before taking her away.

-Have you see Gemma? he asked, walking outside with Autumn

-No. She told me she would come. She said she did not wanted to miss the party. replied Autumn

-Well, she's not here. he said

-Maybe she just passed out on the bed. . She'll pass by I'm sure. If not, you'll have great sex tomorrow! shouted Autumn, blinking at Clay.

He smiled to her and they both went back in, ready to party. When she saw Bobby sitting at the table with Jax and Tig, she went to him and sat on his laps, kissing his cheek. He smiled to her and she stayed there, passing her arm around Bobby's shoulders.

-Why him?! complained Tig

-He's the one who got out of jail! Go in and I'll do the same! replied Autumn with the same tone of voice he had.

As she kept talking, she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned around and saw one of the girls who were sticking close to Bobby since he had came in. Autumn turned around but the girl violently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. Autumn got off of Bobby's lap and stood up in front of the girl.

-He's mine! shouted to girl

-No, he's not. calmly replied Autumn

She saw that the girl was barely able to stand on her two feet. She had probably abused of drugs and alcohol and Autumn could see that she was about to hit her so she stepped on the side. The girl threw her fist in the air but missed Autumn and fell face first on the floor. Autumn bent down and looked at the girl who was still swearing at Autumn.

-Darlin'. I think you had too many drinks. Why don't you go sit somewhere and rest for a bit. said Autumn with a sarcastic tone.

The girl got up, ready to fight again but when she realized that people were laughing at her, she retreated and went outside, followed by some of her friends. Autumn started laughing and went behind the bar. She took a beer and a cup of coffee and went to sit next to Piney who was still laughing from what had just happened. Autumn handled him the beer and sat next to him.

-Where do they find all these crazy bitches? asked Autumn

-I don't know sweetie but that was fucking hilarious! replied Piney

Autumn laid her head on Piney's shoulder and got her legs underneath her, talking with Piney about the girls the guys were bringing in. Juice came and sat between them, putting his arms behind their backs.

-Autumn! I know a way for you to tell Bobby you love him! he said

Both Piney and Autumn opened their mouths, in shock. Autumn looked at Juice with a look that said "I will kill you later" and tried to continue the conversation she had with Piney. Juice, being scared, quickly got up and left. Autumn placed her head back on Piney's shoulder.

-You? In love with Bobby? asked Piney

-Yeah. Me. In love. With Bobby. Please, Piney, don't say a word about it! Autumn said, looking at the floor.

-There's nothing to be ashamed of baby. he replied

-I know. It's just that I don't know how he feels about me and I know Gemma will never allow this.

-Listen, sweetheart. I've fed you and changed your diapers more then once. I saw you grow and now I see the beautil lady you became. I know you're not stupid. Just do what you have to do. I'll always support your decisions.

Autumn grabbed his hand and they both stayed like this, watching people party. Tig was now trying to convince two blonde girls to go upstairs with him. Chibbs was drinking with Bobby. Cherry and Kip were half-naked on the couch and Jax had dissapeared. Autumn fell asleep.

Her phone woke her up. It was vibrating in her pocket and she tried to grab it. When she answered, she got a feeling that something was wrong.

-Autumn? It's Wayne. You need to come. It's Gemma.

She got out of the clubhouse silently without waking anyone.


	9. Silent wars

Autumn drove all the way to the location Unser had given her. She arrived in the middle of nowhere and parked in front of what looked like an abandonned warehouse. She spotted Unser smoking a cigarette near his car. Autumn parked next to him and got out of the car, looking around her.

-Where is she? asked Autumn

-She inside. Unser replied

Autumn tried to walk inside the warehouse but Unser stopped her by putting his arm in front of her.

-Autumn, Gemma just got raped. She does not want to talk to the club or the police about it. I tried to talk to her but she just said that she wanted to see you before saying anything else. Just... be nice with her okay?

Autumn did not replied, being shocked by what Unser had just told her. She went in, followed by Unser. Gemma was sitting on a chair, her arms wrapped around her, watching the floor. Autumn went near her without touching her, knowing it would only make Gemma scared. She bent down and looked at her, waiting for Gemma to talk.

-Mom? asked Autumn, seeing that Gemma would not talk

Gemma started crying, reaching her arms to Autumn like a scared kid. Autumn hugged her and got her up before walking to her car. She placed Gemma inside Unser's car. She brought him away from the car.

-I want you to follow me. We're going to Tara's place. Try to talk to Gemma a bit, make a detour or something so she will not realize where we're taking her? Okay?

Autumn went to her car and started driving. She arrived at Tara's place and parked on the street. She got out and smoked a cigarette before going to knock on Tara's door. When Tara opened the door, Autumn could see the surprise in her eyes. Tara showed her the way with her hands. She was probably sleeping when Autumn had knocked because she was still in pajamas. Autumn went to sit at the kitchen table and Tara stayed up, watching her.

-What do you want? asked Tara

-If you want to be with Jax again, you need to take care of Gemma.

-Why would I do that?

-Because she just got raped and doesn't want to go to the police.

-What about the club?

-She doesn't want to talk to them about either. Listen, I know she's been acting like a bitch with you lately but please, take care of her.

Then Autumn heard Gemma crying and cursing outside, realizing that they had brought her to Tara's house. Tara went to open the door and Unser and Gemma came in. Gemma looked at Tara, crying. Tara just stood in front of Gemma and waited for her to calm down before talking to her.

-Why did you bring me here? yelled Gemma

-Because you don't want to go to the hospital or the police! Gemma, you might have contracted HIV or syphylis or God knows what! Tara's a doctor, she'll know what to do! I can't test your or anything!

-Autumn's right, Gem. You need to be checked.

Gemma calmed down as Autumn rubbed her back. Tara went to make some coffee. She gave a cup to Gemma and sat down next to her. Gemma kept looking at the table, remaining silent. Tara looked at Unser and Autumn.

-Maybe she would feel more comfortable without you guys around.

Unser and Autumn both looked at Gemma. She waved to them and they got outside. They both made their ways to their cars. Autumn decided to go back to the clubhouse and tried to think about what she would say to Clay if he would ask her where was Gemma. She parked in front of the clubhouse and spotted an unknown car. She made her way in, hearing a woman scream.

-Where's the fucking money Bobby?! You know Tikki needs a surgery!

-It's in the mail, Precious. replied Bobby, half-asleep

-Hi Autumn! said Precious with a smile before turning back to Bobby. You always say that but I never saw anything in the mail! You're such an irresponsable person!

-How much do you need! asked Autumn

-Ten thousands! That's what he owes me!

-Okay. Well, check the mail this week, I'll send you a cheque. replied Autumn

-You sure?

-Yeah, Bobby will give it back to me.

-Yeah, they always treat you better then their own kids. shouted Precious before leaving.

-Why would you do that? asked Bobby

-Because I'm fucking fed up of her coming in here, yelling and cursing. replied Autumn

She started cleaning the mess people had done during the party. She saw Bobby talking to Jax and overheard some of the conversation while cleaning the bar. Apparently, Bobby had some financial issues and Jax had decided to let him keep the books for Cara Cara. Autumn was happy to hear that, knowing the she would be able to see Bobby more often. Bobby left, telling Jax that he would start today, thanking him for deciding to offer him a job. He went to kiss Autumn's cheek, smiling. Autumn knew he was happy that someone had decided to help him with Precious. She heard the familiar sound of Bobby's bike as he left.

-How in Hell can you give someone ten thousand dollars? asked Jax

-Daddy was greedy, what can I tell you! Besides, he had the bad habit of hiding money in the walls. Luanne's paying me well to so I don't have to complain. Besides, I'm fed up of her criticizing you guys. By the way, don't you have a babysitter to pay?

Jax's eyes open wide had he realized the babysitter had spent the night at home. He quickly got up, kissed Autumn's cheek and left too. Then Autumn heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone while still cleaning the bar.

-Hello?

-Get the fuck away! Autumn! Bobby, don't touch this! Why in Hell is Bobby here? He's telling me he'll keep the books or something like that. Stop trying to touch my girls! What the fuck! Did you knew about this? yelled Luanne

-Yes, I knew about it. It was decided minutes ago by Jax. We don't have the choice. You need to let him take car of the books for us.

-Jesus! You're serious! Bobby, stop talking while they're shooting! Alright then, I'll try to remain calm with him around! Bobby... yelled Luanne, hanging up.

Autumn hanged up the phone and kept on cleaning the mess. Chuck came and help her. After she was done, she started searching for Clay. She went upstairs and opened the door leading to the bedroom. She saw Tig along with two girls in the bedroom. The girls were on the floor, naked, while Tig was on the bed, drooling. Autumn quietly closed the door, trying to erase the image stuck inside her head. She went downstairs and went to the garage's office. Clay was sitting at the desk, looking at some papers.

-Have you seen Gemma? he asked

-The car's parked in front of the house but I did not wanted to wake her up. replied Autumn

-All good then, I'll pass by later. I miss her.

-Yeah, give her a big hug, she'll be happy.

Autumn got out and went to her car, driving back to Tara's house. She came in without knocking, knowing that Tara knew the rules about being part of the club. She spotted Gemma and Tara on the couch. Gemma looked at Tara.

-Can I have a minute with you? Autumn asked.

They both went away as Gemma remained on the couch.

-Do you think she'll be okay? asked Autumn

-Well, there is a lot of side effects after a rape, Autumn. She will not want to be touched by anyone, she will not have a normal sexual life. She will also remain traumatized, maybe for a month, maybe for the rest of her life. It will be hard for her to keep it to herself. Unser had told her to go to a group therapy but she told him she did not wanted to, that it would be annoying. Unser also decided to crash Gemma's car so it will look like she had an accident.

-Okay. replied Autumn. But I need to bring her back home. Clay will freak out if he finds out that she's not home.

Autumn made her way back to Gemma. She took her arm and Gemma started walking with her. She got in her car and drove to Gemma's house, trying to figure out how to explain the wrecked car to Clay. She decided to tell him that she did not see that the car was wrecked, that she only looked for a second and that everything seemed normal to her. She brought Gemma inside and made her way back to her car, telling Gemma to call her if she needed anything. When she left, she spotted Clay from a distance. She got inside her car and waited for him to come. Gemma got outside, hearing the sound of his old man's bike. She remained in the door entrance. Clay parked and looked at the wrecked car parked in the alley. He went to Gemma and tried to hug her but she got away. Autumn could see Clay yelling at Gemma. He went to her car and started banging it with his fists. Gemma started crying and went inside the house. Clay remained in front of the car, his hands around his head. Autumn decided to leave. She arrived at her house, went in and laid down on the bed, trying to figure out how to help Gemma without the club knowing about the rape.


	10. Competition

Autumn was sitting at her desk, browsing websites to find new clothes for the girls. Some of them were really picky about their clothes and Autumn had to check everything, from the fabric's quality to the price, to make sure that the girls would be happy. After Autumn was done, she clicked a button, confirmed the transaction and printed the receipt. She went to give it to Bobby, who was sitting in his own office. Luanne finally accepted him after two days and he followed all the ruled she had told him. Autumn was really happy to have him around. She went back to her desk and went to check her e-mails. There was, once again, an e-mail with the word BEWARE. Autumn suddenly felt weird about it and decided to talk to Luanne about it. She picked up the phone and called her. Luanne arrived in front of her seconds later.

- I keep receiving this weird e-mail telling me to beware. I don't know what I should be afraid of but it's now getting to me.

- Don't worry baby. I know who sends these stupid e-mails. It's a guy named Georgie Carusso. I talked to the club about it and they told me that Bobby is here to keep the books but also to protect us about anything Georgie would try to do.

- Well, thank you, I feel better now.

Luanne smiled and went inside Bobby's office, closing the door behind her. Autumn kept writing e-mails and making phone calls. Moments later, Luanne and Bobby exited the room. Autumn looked at them, smiling. They both headed to the door.

-Where are you going? I thought Bobby was supposed to stay with us and keep us safe?

-Well, I have some shopping to do and I want him to be with me. We might go see Otto after. Call Tig or Chibbs, they'll come. replied Luanne

-Okay... replied Autumn, trying not to look sad

She got up and went to see the girls who were shooting a new scene. When they were done, Autumn took her laptop from her desk and went to show the girls the new outfits she had found for them. They all started to laugh, being happy to have new clothes. Some asked Autumn for shoes, others for make-up and Autumn started to write a list of what the girls needed. She went back to her desk and started checking websites again, for shoes this time.

She heard the door open and look up to see three men coming her way. She was about to tell them that they were not an escort agency when the guys headed straight to the girls. The cameramans tried to push them away and they started to fight. Another man entered the room, dressed with a black suit. He went to Autumn and started laughing as the guys kept fighting in the back.

-I told you to beware. said the man

-Georgie? said Autumn before someone grabbed her from behind

Autumn tried to get away but the man held her tighter as Georgie threw his fist in the air and punched Autumn in the face. He kept punching her face until her eyes got swollen and her nose started to bleed. Autumn could hear girls screaming in the back. The man let her go and she fell on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Her entire body was hurting and she tried to lift herself up but the man pushed on her back with his shoe.

-Now, who wants to come with me? he asked

None of the girls replied and Georgie and his men eventually went out, breaking everything that was on their way. Some of the girls rushed to Autumn while others started crying, being scared. Autumn lifted her head up and said "Chibbs" before passing out.

When she woke up, she was in an unknown bed. Looking around, she realized she was at the hospital. She turned her head to the right and saw Piney who was sitting on a chair near the bed. When he saw Autumn awake, he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand. Autumn held it tight, trying not to cry.

-The girls told me what had happened. You okay? he asked

-My entire body hurts, Piney. Autumn replied

-Well, Tara said that you needed a couple of stitches on your right eyebrow and that your nose was broken. You'll have bruises on your face for a couple of days. Your lips suffered too but they did not need stitches. Besides that, everythin' okay.

-But, where's the rest of the crew? asked Autumn

-They had to deal with this Georgie and they had something else to take care of. replied Piney

-Oh... okay. I hope they'll be alright.

A nurse came inside Autumn's room and started to look at the stitches on her eyebrow. She also checked the machines surrounding Autumn to make sure she was okay. She then told Autumn that a doctor would pass by and that if she was okay, she would be able to leave the hospital. Both Piney and Autumn waited silently for the doctor to arrive. She came in, followed by a girl.

-I'm Shawn and she's Amanda. She's an intern. Do you mind if she takes a look at you? asked the doctor

-No, go ahead. Autumn replied, closing her eyes.

The girl started examinating Autumn while the doctor was supervising. The intern told her that everything was fine. The doctor then came to examinate Autumn and when he was done, he gave her prescriptions and told her to come back if she had any infection symptoms. Autumn got up the bed and walked outside with Piney. She looked around, trying to find her car.

-They took it to the clubhouse, you'll have to ride with me. said Piney, giving her a helmet.

Autumn putted it on her head and sat down behind Piney, resting her head on his shoulder. Her entire body was hurting and she could barely see anything with her right eye. She wanted to cry, she was so angry at Bobby and Luanne for leaving them alone. Luanne knew about this man but had never mentionned it to Autumn before and it was hurting her. She should have told Autumn that there was a weird man trying to get their girls. Autumn thought about what they had to do that was so important for them to leave Cara Cara.

They eventually arrived at the clubhouse and Autumn walked to the door, holding her SAMCRO sweater tighlty on her. When she opened the door, she saw Tara sitting in front of Bobby. Autumn passed near them, looking away. Bobby tried to stop her by grabbing her hand but she moved away, not wanting him to touch her.

-Autumn, I'm...

-SHUT UP! shouted Autumn

They all froze when she yelled. She had never yelled at anyone of the club and that was the first time that she did not feel safe with them anymore. She could not believe that Bobby had left them alone knowing there was someone out there who wanted to hurt Cara Cara. She went behind the bar and started the coffee machine, trying not to look at herself in the mirror. She finally lifted her head up and looked at herself. Her hair was all messed up, she had a white bandage on top of her right eyebrow and black and blue bruises were covering the right side of her face. Her lips and her nose were swollen. She punched the bar, angry like she never was before. She could not believe that she had been beaten up by this man. He could have threaten the girls or just ask the police to raid the place but had decided to punch her face repeatedly instead. Autumn looked at Bobby, who held her look.

-What was so important, Bobby? Autumn asked

-Euh... Luanne needed to go shopping. he replied

-And for that fucking shopping trip, my face is all fucked up! I trusted you! I never thought this guy would do something like this. I thought he was just playing games with us and the fucking day he decides to come in, you're not there. You were suppose to protect us Bobby! angrily shouted Autumn, tears in her eyes

-I'm sorry, Autumn. said Bobby, looking at the floor

-Say it while looking at me, Bobby! Look at my fucking face! she shouted

Bobby kept looking at the floor while the rest of the crew remained silent. Autumn runned outside and went to her. She drove straight to Gemma's house. She opened the door and found her on the couch, watching TV. Autumn ran to her and started crying in her arms. When Autumn calmed down, Gemma slowly caressed her bruises.

-What happened to you, baby? asked Gemma

-I got punched in the face by a man who wanted Luanne's girls. Piney says he's been dealt with but my face is all fucked up now! That's all because of Bobby! said Autumn, beginning to cry again

-Bobby? asked Gemma

-Yeah. He talked to Jax about his money problems and Jax offered him a job at Cara Cara. I did not know Luanne had also asked Jax to protect her business against Georgie and his men. What the fuck, Gemma?! What's going on?! replied Autumn, starting to cry once again

Gemma held Autumn tight against her and kissed the top of her head. They both remained like this until Autumn calmed down. The door opened and Clay came in. He gave a weird look to Gemma and went to the kitchen to get a beer in the fridge. He looked at Autumn, trying to hide the rage in his face but Autumn could see that he was angry.

-Did you make him pay for this? she asked, pointing her face.

-Yeah, baby. He will not hurt you again. We've made it clear. he replied

-Thank you. she said, a sad smile on her face.

-Go home. I'll have someone to check on your for the night. Take care of yourself, sweetheart. Clay replied, walking her to the door

Autumn got outside the house and drove to her house. She spotted Piney's bike parked in front of her house. She went in and saw him sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing. She went to sit next to him without a word.

-Go take your pills. And don't forget the cream. he said

-Yes, daddy. she replied, smiling.

She went in the bathroom and opened up the cabinet without looking at herself in the mirror. She took two pills and applied the cream on her eyebrow. Feeling too tired to take a shower, she went to her bedroom and went under the blankets, trying not to cry. She fell asleep, having nightmares filled with men punching her face while Bobby and Luanne were watching, laughing.


	11. Love & Hate

Autumn woke up because of the sun shining through her bedroom's windows. She got up and went to close them before rubbing her eyes. She could feel the stitches on her eyebrow. She went to the bathroom and took her pills before going in the shower. She got out, wrapped a towel around her and went back to her bedroom, trying to find something to wear. There was a missed call and a new voice message on her phone. She pushed a button and listened to the message while dressing up.

_"Autumn, it's Luanne. Listen, baby, don't come in today. Just stay at home and relax. Take care of your bruises and call me when you're ready to come back to work. I love you."_

Autumn almost threw the book sitting on the desk at the telephone. Realizing that it was worthless, she kept on dressing herself. She took black pajama pants and a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt then put her hair back in a loose bun before going to the kitchen. She stopped in the bathroom, took the antibiotic cream on the counter and applied it on her face before watching at herself in the mirror. Her nose and lips were now coming back to their normal sizes and the bruises were starting to turn into a yellowish color. She cleaned the bathroom and then went to the kitchen, straight to her coffee machine. She started it and took a large green cup on the counter while waiting for the coffee to be done. She poured herself a cup and took a sip.

-Good...

-Jesus! she yelled, dropping her cup on the floor.

She took a kitchen knife in the sink and turned around to see Bobby who was in the living room, both his hands in the air. Autumn placed the knife back inside the sink and started to clean the floor. She went to take some paper towels and wash the coffee before passing the broom to get all the pieces of the broken cup, being watched by Bobby.

-That's how you feel, right? Broken... he said

-Yes. And why are you here? I thought I made it clear that I did not wanted to see you.

-Autumn, listen, I'm sorry. Both Luanne and I never thought this would happen to you. Even the rest of the crew thought that he would never show up to Cara Cara. We underestimated him and you paid for our mistake but we paid him a visit and showed him that you don't hurt SAMCRO. he sais, sitting at the kitchen table.

Autumn picked up the coffee bag and started filling the coffee machine once again. Her entire body wanted to hug Bobby but her head was telling her not to. That right now was not a good time. She did not know how to act, she did not know what to say. She finally had the chance to be alone with Bobby, chance that never happened before, and she was too angry at him to just talked to him about how she felt. She poured coffee in two mugs and gave one to Bobby. She went to pick up the ashtray in the living room and sat down at the table, facing Bobby. She took a long sip of coffee then lighted up her cigarette. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Bobby was still sitting straight, both his hands wrapped around the mug.

-Autumn, did you knew Luanne was stealing money from us? asked Bobby

-No. She never tells me anything about money. My work is simple: make the appointments, write e-mails, make sure the girls have everything they need. She never talks about money. replied Autum

-Hum... I see. Well, she was stealing from us and I confronted her about it. You know what her specialty was when she was an actress, right? asked Bobby

-Jesus, don't tell me she blew you so you don't talk to the club about it! shouted Autumn, jealousy feeling her heart once again.

-Well, euh, more then that, actually. replied Bobby blushing.

-So you left us alone to go have sex with Luanne?! Are you fucking serious! Why are you telling me this anyway?! This is just gross! shouted Autumn

-Autumn, I was feeling lonely, she was feeling lonely, things happened. I needed to talk to you about it because I don't know what to do! If the club finds out, I'm fucked!

-You should have came here if you were feeling so lonely! she yelled

-Autumn, that's something a daughter can't do. replied Bobby

-I WISH I WAS MORE THEN A DAUGHTER TO YOU! shouted Autumn, suddenly getting up.

Bobby's eyes opened wide while Autumn started shaking. She had finally admitted her love to Bobby and was now relieved from the weight of it. She suddenly started to feel cold and went to grab her SAMCRO sweater in her bedroom. She wrapped in around her and went back in the kitchen to see that Bobby had got up and was now waiting for her, leaning on the kitchen counter. She went to sit back and lighted up another cigarette. She avoided Bobby's eyes as he looked at her.

-You're in love with me? he asked

-Yes. No. I don't know! I'm all fucked up! I don't know what to think about you anymore. You just told me you had sex with my boss and you're now wondering about my feelings! I should've kept my mouth shut! she shouted

-You should have told me sooner. he replied

-Why? So you could have sex with my boss with your head clear? So you could now avoid me? I should have never said it! replied Autumn

Bobby made a move with his arm and Autumn could see blood coming through the fabric of his t-shirt. She calmed down and looked at him. He looked at his shoulder and saw the blood too. He made his way to the bathroom and Autumn followed him.

-Let me do it. she asked

Bobby did not replied and sat down on the edge of the bath while Autumn searched for bandages and alcohol.

-Take off your shirt. she asked

Bobby did what Autumn had said and he carefully placed his t-shirt on the floor. Autumn looked at him while pouring some alcohol on a white washing clothe. She started washing the wound while Bobby talked to her.

-How can a beautiful girl like you can be in love with me? he asked

-You guys are all I knew. I mean, you surely remember what my previous boyfriends did when I told them who my family was. I can't have a normal life anywhere. Just imagine if someone asks me who are my parents. Oh, you know, a couple of bikers and their old ladies. I also have tons of brothers and sisters since they're all my fathers in a way. I feel lonely too, Bobby. Everyone seems to find their significant others while I remained alone, taking care of my fucked up family.

-When did it started? he asked

-You remember the time you brought me to Gemma's charity party? I had this weird thought, about kissing your neck. Then, it became stronger and stronger everyday since that moment. I've told Juice about it and, like he usually does, he talked to me about it in front of Piney. Only these two knew about what I was feeling for you.

-You should have told me earlier. None of this would've happened. You know, it's a bit weird for me. I saw you grow up and everything, I don't know what to tell you.

Autumn took her hands off of Bobby's shoulders and started to apply the bandage on his wound, trying to be as gentle as she could. She then threw the bloody clothe in the garbage then handed Bobby his shirt. He kept sitting on the edge of the bath and Autumn bent down to look at him. She could see the questions in his eyes, the guilt about what he had told her. Autumn went back to the kitchen and lighted up another cigarette, trying to clear her mind. Bobby came out and headed to the door. Autumn crushed her cigarette in the ashtray and went to see him, wanting to give him a hug even after everything that had happened. She turned him around and hugged him. He pushed her away from him and look at her in the eyes. Autumn started blushing when Bobby held her face in his hands. He came close to her and pressed his lips against her, gently kissing her.

-We can always try. he whispered before kissing her once again

-HOLY SHIT! shouted Juice, who had entered Autumn's house. You finally told him!

-Yes, I did.

-Listen, euh... I don't want to break this beautiful moment but Chibbs at the hospital. It's pretty bad.


	12. Explosions

Autumn kept looking at Juice, her mouth wide open, not believing what he had just told them. She turned her head and faced Bobby who was still holding her. He looked at Juice then pointed his bike with his chin. Autumn started running outside and took the second helmet under the siege before putting it on her head, not realizing that she was barefoot and still in pajamas. Bobby climbed on his bike and she got behind him, tightly holding him as both him and Juice started their engines. Autumn felt weird, like the kiss Bobby had given her was not real. Bobby parked in front of the hospital and Autumn went in, followed by Juice. The nurse sitting at the front desk looked at both of them, shocked to see a biker and a girl barefoot together in the hospital. Juice took Autumn's hand and started running in the corridors. Realizing that it would take them too much time to wait for the elevator, they kept running to the staircase. A police officer turned around the corner and spotted them running.

-Ma'am, you're not allowed to be in a hospital like this.

-FUCK YOU! replied Autumn without turning around, not realizing that it would probably get her into trouble.

She followed Juice until they arrived at Chibbs' room. Piney and Clay were both standing on each side of the door and when the spotted Autumn coming their way, they quickly took the nurse that was about to enter the room away from the entrance. Autumn let go of Juice's hand and entered the room, still running. When she saw Chibbs on the hospital bed, half of his face covered by white bandages, machines plugged on him, she started crying. She went to sit next to him and held his hands, watching him breathe slowly.

Tara came behind her and placed a hand on Autumn's shoulder, waiting for her to calm down before speaking to her. Tara and the Sons all knew that Chibbs was like a father to Autumn. He was the one who decided to go live and take care of her when she returned to her house.

-He'll be fine. He's tough, you know. I'll make sure that he receives the best care this hospital has to offer. said Tara, her hand still on Autumn's shoulder

-Thank you. replied Autumn, turning her head to look at Tara, crying.

Tara eventually left the room and Autumn remained alone once again with Chibbs. The nurse Piney and Clay had took away from the door came in, still in shock and informed Autumn that she needed to change Chibbs bandages and check his vitals and that she had to leave. Not wanting to cause trouble, Autumn exited the room, closing the door behind her. She went to sit on a chair in the hall and kept looking at the closed door, trying to make herself believe that Tara had told her the truth about Chibbs. She prayed for him to get better. Gemma arrived and looked around. When she saw Autumn dressed in pajamas and without shoes, she started to talk to her about how to dress properly but Clay interrupted her, telling her that Autumn did not needed drama about the way she was dressed. Juice went to sit near Autumn.

-I'm sorry, euh... but I know how much you love Chibbs. But fuck, I can't believe you finally told him!

-Told who what? asked Gemma, who was still standing nearby

-None of your business, Gem. replied Piney, smiling to Autumn

Autumn smiled back to him, tears still rolling on her cheeks. When the club realized that they did not needed to be there anymore, they all headed outside. The police officer who had told Autumn that she could not be in the hospital started walking towards her but when he realized she was followed by three Sons, he went inside an office and closed the door behind him. Autumn went outside and started to walk to Bobby but Gemma grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the guys, looking angry.

-What the fuck, Autumn? Why are you dressed like this?

-Gemma! It's the fucking morning. I was not ready for this. Do you really think I would take the sweet fucking time to apply makeup on my face while Chibbs' at the hospital?! replied Autumn, tears of anger and sadness flowing from her eyes.

Gemma did not replied, knowing that she had hurted Autumn. Gemma lighted up two cigarettes and gave one to Autumn. Autumn took it and started smoking, watching Bobby from a distance. He was talking with Piney and Juice, smiling but Autumn knew that he, too, was sad about what Juice had told them. He blinked at her and Autumn blinked back.

-What the fuck is going on here? Gemma asked, being pissed by not knowing why they were all smiling at Autumn

-I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I just want to go home.

Gamme climbed in her truck and Autumn did the same. Gemma drove all the way to Autumn's house and they both entered. Autumn went straight to her room and changed herself. She took some black panties matching her black bra, a long-sleeved lime shirt and blue tight jeans. She placed her hair then went to the kitchen to see that Gemma had started the coffee machine.

-How're you feeling? asked Autumn

They both kept talking about Gemma's wellbeing until someone knocked at the door. Gemma reached for her gun in her purse and Autumn carefully looked through the livingroom's window to see who was at the door. Spotting Unser, she went to open the door. She saw that Unser had brought Hale with him. Forcing a smile on her face, she invited both the men in, showing them the way to the kitchen. They sat down and Autumn went to pour two cups of coffee. She brought sugar, milk and spoons to the table then sat down next to Gemma who was looking at Hale, clearly not being happy to see him inside the house. Hale was the first to open his mouth.

-Wayne told me about what had happened to you. he said

Gemma turned around and looked at Unser. Autumn thought that if eyes could kill, Unser would have been just flesh and blood on the floor. He looked away and started to play with his hands, making Autumn realized that he knew Gemma would certainly kill him later.

-It was the best thing to do, Gemma. Unser said, still looking away.

Hale then started questionning Gemma about what had happened to her. At first, Gemma refused to talk but then told them she was stopped by a blonde girl who told her her baby was chocking. She then fell something behind her head and blacked out. Hale thanked her and left, thanking Autumn for the coffee. Autumn closed the door behind him and quickly walked to the living room, thinking that Gemma was about to jump on Unser and beat him. She spotted them both sitting at the table, talking. When Unser left, he came close to Autum.

-Take care of her. he whispered in Autumn's ear.

Autumn closed the door and went to see Gemma again. She lighted up a cigarette and placed her two feet on the chair in front of her before looking at Gemma. She could see the doubt in her eyes. Gemma was probably wondering what would have happened if she had told the truth the first time. She finished her cigarette and was about to go get another cup of coffee but someone knocked on the door again.

-Why am I so fucking popular today? asked Autumn to herself

She opened the door and saw Tara standing on the porch. Autumn looked at her then told them to come in, closing the door behind her. She went to get a cup from the cabinet and poured some coffee then gave the cup to Tara.

-How can you be an old lady? asked Tara out loud.

-It's in your blood, baby. You need to be prepared for a lot of shit.

-And you don't say a word if you want to remain an old lady. added Autumn, smiling. Jax fucked one of Luanne's girl, right?

-Yeah! How do you know that?

-She knows everything, darlin'. She always knew, even when she was just a kid. replied Gemma, looking at Autum.

-I don't like that look on your face, mom. replied Autumn, seeing a weird glow inside Gemma's eyes.

-Want to see how an old lady takes her anger out? asked Gemma to Tara

-Oh fuck... replied Autumn, seeing Tara nodding her head, a weird smile on her face.

She got to Gemma's car, knowing that they were heading to Cara Cara. When they arrived at the parking lot, Autumn walked to Tara, followed by Gemma. She pointed a car with her chin and Gemma started walking to it, followed by Tara who kept looking at Autumn, trying to understand what was going on. Gemma took her gun out of her purse and asked Tara to take hers too. Then, she started firing shots at the car Autumn had showed minutes ago. Girls came out from the back door, being attracted by all the noise they were making. Autumn turned around and saw Ima coming their way, her face becoming red. Gemma stopped her and Tara looked at Ima, a smirk on her face. Nobody said a thing and the girls went back in, deception passed on their faces when they realized that the girls would not fight.

Luanne came outside and when she spotted Autumn, she started running. She held Autumn, crushing her with her breasts and stepped back to look at Autumn's face.

-It's getting better! Are you ready to come back? asked Luanne, avoiding the subject of the car covered with bullets holes, knowing that Gemma would be furious if she talked about it.

-Yeah. And I know what you do with Bobby. Better stop it now, Luanne. whispered Autum

Luanne blinked her eyes, surprised. Autumn remained quiet and Luanne eventually left, oftenly looking over her shoulder. Gemma looked at Autumn in a weird way, trying to understand what was going on.

-Let's go.

Gemma and Autumn walked to Gemma's car. She started driving to the club house, followed by Tara. When they arrived, the found it empty. The door opened behind them.

-Euh... the guys are being taken in. said Opie.

**N.B.: I might not be able to post chapters tomorrow so I'll exceptionnaly post them tonight.**


	13. Survival

Tara, Gemma and Autumn all looked at Opie who had told them the guys were being taking to jail. They then made their way to the bar, telling Opie that they knew they would come back soon, that they always did. Opie looked at them, surprised, and walked away. He came back minutes later, telling the women he had something important to do and that he would come back in a few hours. They all looked at him, trying to think about what was so important to him. Gemma told him that they would watch the kids and he went away.

-What was so important at the hospital? What should I know? asked Gemma, looking at Autumn straight in the eyes.

-Nothing, mom. I'll tell you later. replied Autumn who thought Gemma had forgot about what had happened at the hospital.

-Autumn, wanna watch the kids with me? asked Tara

-Yeah, they like me and I miss them. I'm so happy he decided to bring them back with him. replied Autumn, getting up.

They both kissed Gemma's cheeks and went outside. Autumn sat on the passenger seat, looking at the inside of Tara's car. She admitted to herself that she was a bit jealous about Tara's car. She was driving a black SUV and did not had to be jealous of anything but wished she had a badass car just like Tara. Not knowing if she could smoke, she looked outside, trying to stop the urge of nicotine. They arrived at Opie's house and Autum got out and walked to the door. Opie's mom opened and smiled when she looked at Autumn.

-I'm taking the kids with me. Do you mind? I miss them so much! she said

-It's okay for me, sweetie. Just ask them if they want to go with you. replied Opie's mother

When the kids heard Autumn talking, they ran to her and both hugged her, asking their grandma to let them go with her. She agreed and Autumn took the kid's hands and walked to Tara's car. They looked at her hesitantly but Autumn gently pushed them towards the car and open the door for them so they could get in. When she locked their seatbelts, she sat down too.

-So, what do you wanna do? asked Tara

-We could go get an ice cream or go to the park. the kids replied together.

-I have a better idea! Why don't we go see baby Abel? I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to see you! said Autumn

The kids started yelling "YES!" repeatedly in the back of the car and Tara and Autumn started laughing. Tara parked in the driveway, went in and paid the babysitter. Autumn came in, followed by the kids. Tara came back from Abel's room with him in her arms, wrapped in blankets. The kids immediately stopped talked and Tara went to sit on the couch, the kids following her. They sat next to Tara and watched baby Abel waking up, his tiny eyes opening slowly. When he saw the kids, his lips formed a big smile and he reached his arms to Tara's face. Gemma came in minutes later and went to sit at the kitchen table with Autumn. They both watched as the kids helped Tara feed and change Abel. Then, Tara brought Abel back to his room and went to sit with Gemma and Autumn at the kitchen table. The kids went outside and started playing in the yard.

-Can we go outside too? I wanna smoke. asked Gemma

Both Autumn and Tara agreed and they made their way to the backyard. Tara and Gemma sat down on the two chairs and Autumn sat on the floor, watching the kids play. She lighted up a cigarette and started smoking. She felt something punching her back and turned around to look at Gemma.

-I'll keep on doing this until you tell me what I need to know. said Gemma with a big smile

-Alright then. answered Autumn, knowing that Gemma was serious about it. Don't be mad, I'm in love with Bobby. Juice knew about it and Piney knew too. I'm surprised Juice did not say anything to you about it.

Gemma stopped kicking Autumn's back. From what Autumn could see, Gemma had also stopped breathing. Autumn did not know if she was pissed or happy since Gemma's face did not show any emotions. Fearing for the worst, she got up and went away from Gemma, trying to figure out how to escape if things started to go wrong. Tara's face too had changed and she, too, looked like she was not breathing. After what seemed like hours to Autumn, Gemma opened her mouth.

-You must be fucking kidding me Autumn! Bobby?! There's tons of guys around and you fell in love with Bobby?! Seriously!? shouted Gemma

-Keep playing guys, we're not fighting. said Autumn, seeing that the kids had stopped what they were doing to look at them. Yes, there's tons of guys around but they're too boring and they do not like my family so, my heart decided that Bobby would be the lucky one!

-But he's so old. replied Tara

-Yeah, and? What's your point? He's old, big and hairy, I know that. Juice keep saying things like this to me. He's kinda jealous that they all get the girls and he gets nothing. Oh, by the way, he kissed me. said Autumn, laughing

Tara looked disgusted and Gemma opened her mouth but closed it seconds later. Autumn felt proud of herself. For the first time in her life, she made Gemma speechless and she knew it was not an easy thing. She kept looking at the kids playing, smiling from the inside, remembering the kiss Bobby and her had shared.

-Well, if that's what both of you truly want, you have my blessing. said Gemma

-Thank you, mom!

Autum got up and hugged Gemma, being happy that Gemma was not pissed at her. Tara kept looking at Autumn, a weird smile on her face. Then Gemma told them she had to go and that she would be at the club house later on that night if they wanted to pass by. Autumn knew she was going to that group therapy. She had told Autumn about it. Since she had seen Tristen, the girl who had been raped when the carnival was in town, she had changed her mind about it and had decided to go. Autumn had told her she was happy about her decision, that it was the first step towards recovery.

-How do you know the rules of being an old lady if you've never been one? asked Tara, curious

-Well, I how the women treated their men and learned. Gemma was a good teacher too. I was like the entire club's old lady, without the sex part. I always made sure their cups were filled, my house was always opened to all of them and I always treated them right. Also, when you're an old lady, you don't ask questions and when you hear something compromising, you forget about it. It's not hard to be a good old lady. Just take care of your man and treat the crew right and you'll always be part of the family. Just look at Opie and Donna. He had left the club but they were always a part of the family.

-Oh, okay. But I still don't understand why Bobby. said Tara

-Like I told you, I don't know. It just happened. replied Autumn

Then they heard someone knocking at the door. Tara got up and Autumn remained in the backyard to supervise the kids. She heard Tara speaking louder and louder until she almost started to scream to the person who had knocked at the door. She got up and went to see what was going on. She spotted Lyla, a porn star working for Luanne. Apparently, she had told Opie that she would pick up the kids but Tara had refused to let them go with a slut. To Autumn's surprise, Lyla remained calm even if Tara kept telling her that she was just a girl who was getting fucked for a living. When Lyla saw the Tara would not let her go with the kids, she retreated back to her car without saying anything.

-What the fuck was he thinking!? A pornstar picking up his kids! said Tara out loud.

-I know her, Tara. She's a good girl. She had a kid too, you know. She's not a crackhead or anything. replied Autumn

-But she's still a pornstar! shouted Tara

Seeing that she could not convince Tara that Lyla was a good person, Autumn went back to the backyard. Tara followed minutes later with two cups of coffee. They both drinked, watching the kids playing tag. When the sun started to go down, Autumn brought the kids back in and they all sat down to watch TV. Someone knocked at the door and Autumn went to open. Opie was standing in front of the door. The kids saw him and they ran inside him arms. He bent down and kissed their heads. Tara came near them and asked Opie to have a talk with her. Opie asked the kids to go wait for him in the car. They both hugged Autumn and thanked Tara then they left.

-What the fuck were you thinking, Opie?! shouted Tara. A pornstar to pick up your kids!

-That's none of your business, Tara. They are MY kids and I can ask whoever I want to to pick them up. Now, I have to go. Thank you for taking care of them. said Opie

Tara closed the door and went to pick up her purse, telling Autumn that she wanted to go to the clubhouse. When they arrived, they spotted Gemma inside the garage's office. They went in and sat down, waiting for Gemma to finish her paperworks. Then, a man came in and told Gemma that the bail had been paid and that the guys should arrive soon. They all got out. Autumn walked to the picnic table and sat down, waiting for Bobby and the rest of the crew to arrive. When they arrived, they all got out smiling except for Jax and Clay. The three woman saw the cuts and bruises on their faces but did not asked anything. The guys made their way inside the club house except for Jax who went away, alone. Autumn was a bit dissapointed that Bobby did not kiss her again.

She went inside the clubhouse and saw the guys sitting everywhere. The silence inside was uncomfortable and Autumn knew that something bad had happened at the prison but following the rules of being an old lady, she did not asked anything.


	14. Broken promises

Autumn got up early to prepare herself. It was the first time since the accident that made her en up at the hospital the she was going back to Cara Cara for work. She did feel a lot safer knowing that Bobby would not leave them alone to have sex with Luanne. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the the bruises had almost all dissapeared. She went in the shower and putted her hair back in a loose bun before dressing herself with short black shorts and a pale grey tank-top with a black pirate skull printed on it. She went to take her ballerinas, made herself a coffee to go and went to her car. She took the SAMCRO sweater on the passenger seat and put it around her since it was still a bit cold outside. She started her car and turned up the radio, singing. She was actually happy to go back to work. She was about to go crazy. She was not a workaholic but she liked the way her job kept her busy. She parked and saw cars parked near the entrance. The door was wide open, an unusual thing for a pornographic industry. She carefully peeked inside and looked at Luanne who was standing in the middle of the girls, swearing.

-That son of a bitch took the camera AND my laptop. How the fuck am I supposed to work now?! He even killed the dog! she shouted to her cellphone.

Luanne hanged up and started to walk back and forth, trying to see if anything else was stolen. Autumn made her way to her desk. The drawers were all open and papersheets had been scattered around the floor. Someone had carved "slut" on her desk and someone had painted "dead bitch" on the door leading to Lyla's room. She was shaking when she came near Autumn. Autumn grabbed her hand and Lyla whispered Opie's name then started crying. Autumn looked at Luanne who took her cellphone again and said to the other person to bring Opie.

Minutes later, Opie, Jax, Bobby and Chuck came in. Bobby went straight to Autumn, hugging her. Autumn could see Luanne's face changing. She knew she was now wondering what was going on between them. Jax came near Luanne and she took her eyes off of Autumn to talk to him. Chuck was walking around, looking at the girls. Autumn was the someone had wrapped black tape around his hands to he could not touch himself. Opie went to see Lyla who was still crying, afraid. He hugged her and she let herself go inside his arms. Bobby stopped hugging Autumn and he went to meet with Jax, Chuck and Opie. Autumn started cleaning the mess on her desk, listening to the conversation. The guys all agreed that Georgie was the one behind all of this and they decided to go see him.

-I want to come. I need revenge for my face. said Autumn

Jax agreed to let her come with them and she went outside, followed by Bobby and Luanne. She putted the helmet on her head and saw Luanne talking to Bobby. She could not hear anything because of the helmet on her head but she could see that Luanne was not happy at all. Bobby walked away from Luanne who was still talking to him and started his bike. They all started driving to Georgie's company. Autumn placed her head on Bobby's shoulder and did what she had thought about the first time, she kissed his neck. She felt him shiver and smiled, being happy. They arrived in front of the building and they parked right in front of the door. Opie kicked the door open and they all went in. Georgie was sitting at his desk, watching his girls perfoming. When he saw them, his face became white and he got up, yelling something to his own men. Then the brawl started. Autumn remained near the door and when she saw that the Sons had taken the advantage, she went to Georgie. He tried to escape but Autumn tricked him and he fell on the floor. He got up again and Autumn kicked his right between the legs. Georgie fell on his knees and Autumn threw her fist at him as hard as she could. Opie went to pick up the stolen goods and Jax took the laptop on Georgie's desk. He spotted the aquarium and dropped the laptop in it. Bobby came close to Georgie.

-You touch my girlfriend again and I'll make you wish you were never born. he said

Opie and Jax looked at each other with a weird look then shook their shoulders and went back outside. Autumn started walking to the door but came back, kicked Georgie in the stomach then headed outside followed by Bobby who grabbed her butt. Opie and Jax started to laugh, thinking it was a joke. Autumn knew they were not thinking it was real so she turned around and deeply kissed Bobby who gave her back her kiss. When they finally realized that it was real, they stopped laughing. Seeing their faces, Bobby and Autumn started laughing at them. They drove back to Luanne's studio and Jax gave her back her things. Autumn looked at her cellphone and told Bobby she had to go do something and that he should probably tell Luanne what was going on between them. She kissed his cheek and went to her car.

She arrived in front of a cigar shop and spotted Unser who was waiting for her near his police car. He waved at her and she got out. He showed her the door with his chin and they both entered the shop. A young, blonde girl was cleaning the mess inside the store. Unser went to see her and started questionning her about Gemma's rape and the explosiong at the Teller-Morrow garage. Seeing that she did not wanted to cooperate, he asked Autumn to come closer.

-You can help me if you want. It seems like she doesn't want to talk. said Unser while the look on the girl's face changed

Autumn came near her and threw her fist right on the girl's nose who started bleeding. Autumn shook her hand and punched the girl again. The girl fell on the floor, holding her face, trying to kick Autumn's legs. Autumn went near Unser and waited for the girl to talk to him.

-I admit it. I'm behind the rape and the explosion! Don't punch me again!

Autumn went outside and waited near Unser's car. He came outside minutes later, smiling. Autumn's hand was hurting her. Punching one person was a thing but two people during the same day was more then her hands could handle. Unser went in his car, thanking Autumn for her help and started driving away. Autumn went in her car and heard her cellphone ringing. She picked up.

-Hey baby! Wanna come over for supper? I think we all need it. I'll be waiting for you tonight. Love you! said Gemma before letting the chance for Autumn to reply.

Thinking that Gemma would be happy to see her, Autumn decided to go. She went to her house first and applied makeup on her face, making sure that she was as sexy as she could to catch up for what she had been wearing at the hospital. Thinking about the hospital made her think about Chibbs and tears threatened to come out of her eyes so Autumn lifted her head to look at the light to stop the tears. When she felt more calm, she headed outside, her sweater wrapped around her.

She went inside Gemma's house and smelled the aroma of a piece of beef cooking in the oven. She went to kiss Clay's cheek before hugging Gemma, asking if she needed any help.

-Why Bobby? asked Clay, smiling.

-Jesus! News are spreading fast today! replied Autumn, smiling.

She helped Gemma with the vegetables and prepared a big bowl of salad. She started placing the plates and the cuttlery on the table. The sun was starting to go down and people started to come in. Jax and Tara were the first people to come in followed by Juice and Piney. Half-Sack arrived with Cherry and Tig showed up alone to everyone's surprise. Opie was the last one to come in with Lyla and his kids.

-Her again? I thought I made it clear that I don't want to see this slut. angrily shouted Tara to Opie.

Opie did not reply and went away from Jax and Tara, trying to comfort his kids. Tig started blaming Opie, Bobby and Jax for not being at Church and Jax told them he had something to do for Cara Cara. Then someone knocked on the door and Autumn went to answer. Hale was standing on the porch, his hat in his hands.

-Autumn, euh... I have to say something to the club. Can I come in?

-Euh... yeah, sure. she replied

Hale came in the kitchen and the guys all looked at him. Hale seemed even more uncomfortable.

-We found Luanne Delaney's body lying on the side of the road. She was apparently beaten to death. said Hale

-That's the important thing you had to do? A woman died because of you. said Clay, looking at Jax

-Your hands are not clean, Prez. A woman died because of you, too. replied Jax

Then they all started to fight with each other, yelling insults while the kids ran away from the kitchen. Autumn remained silent near Hale, trying to find a way to calm them down. Gemma took the plate containing the roastbeef and slammed in on the kitchen table, making the plate shatter into pieces. They all stopped talking while Gemma started crying.


	15. Good Old Lady

Autumn had decided to go away from Gemma's house, leaving the club fighting together, not wanting to be part of it. She grabbed Hale's shirt and brought him outside with her, watching her family falling apart. She closed the door and lighted up a cigarette, trying to find a way to make Hale talk to her. She kept looking at him. He clearly was uncomfortable being there and she could not blame him. She, too, had to get away from the house.

-What will you guys do about Luanne's death? Autumn asked

-Well, we will check for semen or any other fluid to see if she was raped or had managed to stratch the person who assaulted her. We'll also try to determinate when it had happened. That's all I can tell you but I'll make sure that we find the person who did this to her.

-But... what if someone from the club had had sex with her?

-We can't lock them up but we can take them in for questionning. Why are you asking that? Are you hiding anything?

-No. I'm just curious, that's all... replied Autumn, trying her best to calm her voice down.

Autumn knew who had done it but did not want to tell Hale about it. As much as she wanted Georgie to be arrested, she did not wanted to help the police. She wanted to know if they would be able to find Georgie on their own. Hale then left, waving at Autumn who sat on the stairs. The door opened and Bobby came out, his face glowing red. Autumn could hear Gemma yelling inside the house and decided that it was better to stay outside. Bobby went near her and grabbed her hand. He then sat down on a chair and patted his thighs, telling Autumn he wanted her to sit there. She did what he asked and sat on his laps, placing a hand around his shoulders, resting her head on top of his head. He reached his arm behind her and grabbed her waist, touching her thigh with the other hand.

-Did you slept with Luanne this week? Autumn asked, immediately regretting it, knowing she did not wanted to know the answer.

-Euh... baby, do I really have to tell you? replied Bobby

-Hale says they'll run tests to see if she had been raped. If you did, they won't lock you up but they will surely take you in for questionning. So, did you slept with her?

-Euh... yes? said Bobby

-When? Autumn asked

-The same day we kissed... replied Bobby, looking away.

Autumn did not reply and looked at him, disgusted. She got up and went inside, trying to stay calm. The entire crew was sitting at the table in complete silence and Gemma had stopped crying. Autumn sat down next To Tara and tried to think about a way to tell the club what was going on between Luanne and Bobby. She got up and started walking towards the door when Gemma shouted at her.

-Where are you going?

-Bobby had sex with Luanne, hope they won't tell Otto. Autumn said before leaving.

She passed in front of Bobby who tried to grab her leg as she passed near him but she evaded the reached arm and kept walking to her car. She started the engine and started crying. She looked at Bobby one last time before heading to her house. She got in, laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up feeling weird. She took a shower and dressed herself with the SAMCRO sweater and blue jeans. She stopped at a local coffee shop and ordered a latte to go. She waited, took her cup of coffee and went back in her car, trying to find a way to tell the girls about Luanne's murder. She arrived at CaraCara and saw that most of the girls were waiting in the parking lot, sitting on their cars, looking at each other trying to find out what was going on. Autumn parked and got out. Most of the girls started walking towards her, shouting questions as they were walking.

-Calm down girls. Listen, you watched TV last night? Well, the woman they found on the site of the road, it's Luanne. They say she had been beaten to death. I can't let you work today because I don't know what's going on with CaraCara but I promise you that I will talk to the Club about this and they will not let you down. If they do, trust me, they'll have to kill me first before closing it down.

Autumn went back in her car, feeling sad. Some of the girls had started crying and some of them looked pissed at Autumn. She wanted to tell them it was not her fault, that she was not the one who had killed Luanne but she did not have the strenght to face more drama and headed to the club, wanting to have a talk with Clay. When she arrived inside the club house, she saw Clay and Bobby having a conversation in the chapel. She avoided Bobby's look and went to sit next to Clay.

-Clay, what do you plan on doing about Cara Cara? The girls are pissed and sad about not having work anymore and they want to know what's going on. I can run the business, I've watched Luanne for a long time and I know everything Ì need to know about it! Please, don't leave these girls to Georgie! she told Clay

-I'll see what I can do about it baby. I'll talk to the guys about it. he replied, touching her hand.

Autumn went back to the bar and started the coffee machine, thinking about Cara Cara and Bobby. She knew that if she wanted Bobby to be with her, she had to put aside her jealousy and anger. If she wanted to be an old lady, she needed to understand that Bobby would sometimes cheat on her or that he would bring girls back to the club house. She promised herself to ask Tara and Gemma how to make it work.

She decided to go to St-Thomas to see Chibbs. She missed him and wanted to ask him about how he was feeling. When she arrived in the room, she spotted Fionna, Chibbs' wife, sitting near his bed. Trying her best to not jump on her, Autumn went to the other side of the bed and took Chibbs' hand in hers.

-How're you feeling? she asked

-Better now. Thanks to Tara, I won't be transfered. Chibbs said with his thick Irish accent

Autumn smiled and promised herself to thank Tara about what she had done for Chibbs. She kept talking to him about what was going with the club and what had happened to Luanne. She also talked about Cara Cara and her relation with Bobby. Fionna, feeling left out, got up of her seat.

-I need to have a private talk with him.

-You should have never came here. replied Autumn

-He's not your father, stop acting like he is.

-Oh! And where's his daughter, hey? In Ireland? Why did you left her there? Oh! That's right! She doesn't know Chibbs' her father because you left him alone for that fucked up guy! Autumn replied

Fionna got up and came close to Autumn, breathing heavily. Trying to remain calm, Autumn stood up too, trying not to cause drama that would send Chibbs in another hospital.

-Listen to me, Fionna. Maybe Gemma's afraid of you but I'm not. Stop treating me like shit, you don't want me to be pissed at you.

Fionna did not say anything and spat on the ground, near Autumn's feet, then made her way back to her chair next to the bed. Seeing that Chibbs was sad to see them fight, she decided to leave. She went back to the club house, seeing Tara's car. When Autumn came in, she poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit on her stool, next to Tara.

-Thank you for what you did to Chibbs. I appreciate it. said Autumn

-You're welcome. replied Tara. You don't look too well, what's wrong?

-How can you stay with Jax knowing he fucks other women? asked Autumn

-Oh... hum... I guess I truly love him and that I am willing to forgive him for his mistakes. Isn't it a rule in the Good Old Lady book? replied Tara, smiling.

-Yeah, you're right. replied Autumn, laughing

They kept talking until early in the morning, trying to understand why they were in love with guys like this, giving advices to each other. They eventually started about bikes and cars and about what was going on with the club. Autumn tried to talk some sense into Tara about accepting the fact that Opie was dating a pornstar. Tara stood her ground, not admitting that a pornstar could be a good mother and Autumn started talking about other things until her phone starting ringing. She answered.

-Autumn? You need to come at Cara Cara. said Unser on the other side of the phone.

Autumn rushed outside without saying goobye to Tara and jumped in her car, driving to Cara Cara. When she arrived, she could not believe what she was seeing. The entire building was on fire, fireman were trying to control the fire. She took her phone and called Jax.

They both came back together to the club house. Autumn was still in shock. She had promised the girls that she would take care of Cara Cara and felt like she had betrayed them. She, too, had lost her job and her whole world seemed crashing down. The rest of the crew came in. Jax slammed his hand on the counter.

-That's enough! I'm going Nomad! he yelled.


	16. Torned Patches

Autumn was sitting on her stool, listening to the conversation the men were having inside the Chapel. Apparently, another member of the Sons had accepted Jax in his chapter and he had asked the guys to vote to free him. She heard the men say yes one after another and when Clay banged on the table, Autumn knew Jax was going to leave Charming and the club and it made her feel sad. The men left the room except for Bobby and Opie. Autumn got up and went to sit at the table, looking at Clay.

-I did not burn Cara Cara, baby. I know it's where you work and I never would think about hurting you. said Clay

Autumn got up, trying to make herself believe that Clay was saying the truth. She heard Jax's bike starting and went outside, watching him leaving. Then, the rest of the crew went to their bikes and Autumn went near Tig, waiting for him to sit down before sitting behind him. She placed the helmet on her head and looked at Bobby who gave her a sad look. Clay went first, followed by Bobby and Tig. They arrived at the hospital and made their way in, waiting to see Chibbs. When he came near them, the men greeted them loudly and Autumn ran inside his arms, holding him tight, not realizing that there was a woman looking at all of them. Autumn went near Tig and waited for him again. They all followed Clay back to the clubhouse. Autumn turned around and realizes that the truck and Jax had dissapeared. She tried to tell Tig but he could not hear her because of the wind going through his ears. Thinking that Jax probably wanted to talk about him leaving, she forgot about them.

Autumn poured herself a cup of coffee and turned around to see Chibbs coming her way. She then remembered him leaving with Jax and Kip and went near him, thousands of questions popping in her head. She hugged him and he gave her back her hug before pushing her away from him. Something fell out of Chibbs' pocket and Autumn reached to it. She took it in her hand and realized it was a business card. Chibbs tried to take it from her hands but she was quicker then him and turned around to read what was written on the card. Her mouth opened when she read "Agent Stahl".

-Chibbs... what did she promised you for you to turn to her? asked Autumn, shocked

-I didn't agree to anything yet, baby. All I want is for Fionna and Kerrianne to be safe. I know it seems weird to you but I love them with all my heart. I can't let something bad happen to them, I would blame myself forever if someone hurted them. replied Chibbs, looking straight inside Autumn's eyes.

-Just... Just don't do anything stupid okay? I don't trust her. You know what she did to me, Chibbs. All she wants is to bring the club down. She'll promise you anything you want but she will not do anything. She'll just arrest you afterwards. She doesn't care about Fionna and Kerrianne!

-Honey, calm down. I just don't know what to do! I'll think about it. Just don't say a word about it to anyone, you hear me? replied Chibbs

Autumn shook her head, trying hard not to yell at Chibbs. They got interrupted by Bobby who came in. Chibbs went outside and Autumn sat on her stool and grabbed the newspapers sitting on top of the counter. She opened it up and started searching for a new job while sipping on her coffee. Bobby remained behind her in silence until Autumn turned around and looked at him.

-You don't have to search for a new job. We'll find something for you. Besides, with what your father gave you, you don't have to work. said Bobby

-I do have to work, Bobby. It keeps me sane, it gives me something to do. I don't want to end up like the croweaters who spend their entire days here, trying to get one of you because they're running low on cash and drugs. By the way, don't talk to me and don't try to kiss me again, I don't know where your fucking mouth has been lately and God knows where you kissed Luanne before kissing my lips. angrily replied Autumn, turning back to her newspapers.

Tara then came inside the club house, followed by Jax. They both sat near Autumn and started talking about St-Thomas. Autumn heard Tara tell Jax that she had been suspended for work because her boss thought that she helped Chibbs fake his symptoms so he could remain at St-Thomas. Jax was furious and Tara tried to calm him down, telling him it was probably for the best, that they could always go on vacations together. They both turned to Autumn.

-Yes, yes. I'll babysit Abel if you two want to leave. replied Autumn, still watching her newspapers.

Jax and Tara smiled at here then Jax grabbed Tara by the waist, pushing her upstairs. Autumn spend the rest of the afternoon at the bar, searching for jobs on her phone and in the newpapers. When the sun went down, she was about to leave when she heard Jax and Tara running in the corridor. She stepped away and watched Jax try to grab Tara to kiss her. She thought to herself that she would like to have a relationship like this with Bobby. She waved at them and started walking towards the door when she saw Gemma coming her way.

-You two, at my house, tonight. said Gemma

Autumn kept walking towards the door.

-You too, you're coming.

Autumn looked at Gemma, surprised. At first, she had thought that Gemma wanted to have a family dinner but when she told them she wanted her to come, she knew she had something in mind. Autumn went to change at her house then drove all the way to Gemma's house. She pushed the door and saw Tara and Jax sitting at the kitchen table. She went to sit next to them and they heard the door open. Clay came in first, followed by Gemma. Both of them looked at each other, doubt in their eyes. Tara and Autumn looked at each other, knowing what was to come. Clay sat on the biggest chair and Gemma sat next to him, grabbing Jax's hands.

-There's something I need to tell you. I don't know where to start. said Gemma, desperatly trying to find a way the tell the guys. Autumn looked at her and shook her head. I... I've been raped, multiple times. A blonde girl stopped me then slammed something on my head and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was chained and could not move. Three men were near me. One of them told me to tell you to stop selling guns to colors or they would hurt me even more. I... I should have talked to you about it sooner. said Gemma, crying

Jax and Clay looked at each other but this time, it was sorrow in their eyes. Both of them hugged Gemma, trying their best to comfort her. Jax looked at Clay without saying a word but Autumn knew that they were speaking together with their eyes. Tara and Jax got up. As they left, Jax took the patches from the kitchen counter and closed the door. Autumn got up, kissed Gemma and left too, feeling alone. She drove back to the club house, hoping that Bobby would be there.


End file.
